Breathe Just Breathe
by DaisyandTulip
Summary: Isabella Swan. 18 Years old, has lived in Forks since High School. She knows about the Cullen's and their secret. The Quileute's Secret was never revealed. After Graduation, Edward couldn't go through with his promise to Bella and decided that it would be better to leave again, and forever this time, than to be hounded constantly and guilt tripped every time the subject came about.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any part of Twilight.

Chapter One

Breath

Isabella Swan. 18 Years old, has lived in Forks since High School. She knows about the Cullen's and their secret. The Quileute's Secret was never revealed. After Graduation, Edward couldn't go through with his promise to Bella and decided that it would be better to leave again, and forever this time, than to be hounded constantly and guilt tripped every time the subject came about.

The Last thing Edward had said to her was, "I would never and could never take away the beating of your heart that pumps life into you." He moved the strands of hair from her face brushing his cold fingers along her jawline and down her neck. Bella wasn't able to stand anymore her body had been pushed to it maximum. Her body was shutting him out she wanted to apologize and take back what she had said to him earlier that day, about hating him for giving her false hopes of 'forever'. It was like one of the bad dreams where something in the shadows is chasing you but you're running in place, but Edward was walking away and all she could do was reach out. She knew what was happening her subconscious' need to run away and hide from the stress of losing him again.

The next thing Bella knew, she was in her room staring at her ceiling.

_Breath. Just Breath. It's alright the pain goes away…sort of._

Bella spent all July and August trying to find a trace of the Cullen's. Nights of no sleep, and when she did get sleep she woke up to the suffocating knowledge that she was alone.

August 30th. **Creeeeek! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** _Breath. Just Breath. Her new Mantra made her laugh at herself every time. My body knows to breath! Why do I keep telling myself to breathe? Wow, I have issues. _

Charlie had walked in with a small alarm clock.

"Time to wake up Bells! Last day to get enrolled at PC!" Charlie's voice sounded a little too happy to be waking me up at 8 in the morning. Practiclly falling out of her bed Bella lays in a heap of tangled blankets with her head on the old hardwood floors. The cold flooring stung her face at first, closing her eyes images of the past came to her. Bella quickly snapped her head away from the floor.

_Never again. I will not waste away, again, longing for him. I will, I have to, move on. Today. _

August signified the end of summer, the end of her trying to find Him, trying to fight for a relationship that had been broken for along time. Charlie had been hard on Bella for the last week to get into Peninsula College and see if they will take late enrollment. Today was last chance to get in. Bella was amped up to move on.

_Shower. Check. _

_Hair actually dried and styled. Check._

_Dressed in real people clothes. Check._

Bella glanced up at herself in the mirror. Something was missing. She rummaged around in the back of the bathroom drawer for a few seconds_. "Found it", _Bell said half to herself and half aloud. Charlie was just walking by the bathroom door when she said it.

"Found what Bells?"

Bella opened up the door "What?" she hadn't heard exactly what he had said.

"What. Did. You. Find?" Charlie did his best Alien voice impersonation.

"Oh. Uh. Just a tube of lipstick."

Charlie was almost knocked off his feet_. Lipstick? Bella never wears any makeup_.

"Oh alright, well, I'm off to work now. Have a good one. Oh and Bells you look…beautiful." He leans down and plants a kiss on her forehead. Charlie has been more willing to show Bella Fatherly affection after reading a few parenting books over this summer. He was a little late on the parenting part but he seemed less worried about Bella, after having some information on the teenage years.

"K. Dad. Bye,"

She turns back to the bathroom mirror and puts a layer of bold red lipstick on.' _Wow'._ Thought Bella, '_It does look nice'._ Bella had on a pair of dark denim jeans that fit just right in all the right places, a Black and White top that was snug over her torso. Her thick Brown hair still had the Strawberry Highlights that the summer sun had brought to the surface, was down and settled just under her shoulder blades. With her thick, dark eyelashes Bella had never needed mascara so she never had worn any make up. She had bought the lipstick sometime last year after being self-conscious about the beauty of the Cullen's and how plan she was. She wore it once around Edward but decided it was too much of a hassle to wash off of her face and Edwards when they got to heated kissing. Today was different she was going to be the lipstick, Bold, outgoing and most of all fun.


	2. Heap of Junk

Chapter Two

Heap of Junk

The groaning of Bella's old Truck was slowing turning into a sputtering smoky mess_. Great. Just great. The one day I actually want to be somewhere this heap of junk decides it's going to die._ Bella hops out of truck slamming the door, then climbs on to the front bumper to get a better look. She pops the hood and the smoke bellows out at her. The heat and smoke surprised her and she starts to fall back. Just as she thought she was about to hit the gravel she was engulfed by heat. This time, though, the he laughed at her. Looking up shocked she sees him.

"Holy Cow! Jacob! You really have great timing, you know." Bella says.

"Yeah, only when it comes to you Bella." Chuckled Jacob. Jacob holding her in his arms looks down and immediately blushes. Bella's shirt had fallen off her shoulder and was revealing a good inch of her black lace bra and on top of that when Jacob had caught her his hand had gone up the her shirt and was currently holding her around the torso Jacobs fingers could feel the intricate design of the lace and the silky soft skin around it.

Feeling himself heat up so fast over such small contact, Jacob quickly set Bella down. "Ah, Gees Bells what did you do to her?"

Bella was trying to right herself and her clothing, oblivious to the reaction Jacob was having. "I just drove it Jake. I don't know what happened."

"Well, it's too damn hot to do anything to right now. Where are you going? I can take you, but I need to get to PC soon. Billy's been on my case about doing this thing called Running Start and today is the last day to register." Jacob says, now really taking in the full sight that Bella was.

Her hair was in disarray but in a hot sort of fashion. She was fixing the hem of her shirt and had just looked up at him innocently. Her brown eyes were full and bright and with that red lipstick…Jacob's heart lurched inside of his chest. Jacob quickly looked away_. Again. Seriously! I have to stop thinking about Bella like that, she's not interested. Get over it. _

Bella walked over to Jacob, looking at the truck and said, "What a coincidence, that's exactly where I am, well was, going! Charlie's been on my case all week to get down there to get everything ready for my freshman year."

"Alright, well let's get going." Jacob grabs his helmet and tosses it to Bella.

Bella caught it and made it look effortless, even though it took all her concentration to grab it midair. She reaches the bike Jacob has taken the front and nods for her to take the back. Bella runs her hand from the top of Jakes shoulder down his russet skin to his hand, causing a shiver down Jacobs's spine. With a mischievous grin on her face Bella takes his hand off the bikes grip and in one swift motion Bella hand swung herself in front of Jacob half sitting on the gas tank and half on Jacobs lap and started to wiggle herself back. Causing Jacob to inhale sharply and relocate his hand to her hips to stop her grinding.

"And what do you think you are doing Miss Swan?" Jacob whispers to Bella.

Bella looks over her shoulder at Jacob who hadn't moved his face away from where her ear was seconds earlier. Their mouths just millimeters from each other, Bella raises her eyebrow and gives Jacob a seductive look and says back to him "Driving!"

Just as Jacob was going to start saying something about her not being able to handle his bike, Bella slid on the helmet and revved up the engine. Jacob slid back allowing her some room, and with that they were off.

At a few times Bella had all most lost control of the bike Jacob leaned into her and placed his hands on the grips next to Bella's to help correct her poor driving. Bella felt his heat immediately she couldn't help but push back into him to soak up his heat. She could feel Jacobs's heart beating. She loved this the closeness Jacob has always been willing to lend and ear a hand and a shoulder whenever she needed it.

Jacob felt her push up into his body. He tried not to read into it, but the way she moved in pushing herself into him was almost unbearable. She was making him so excited by this small movement. Thank goodness the college was only one more light away.

They parked near the front of the college and walked into the enrollment office together. The whole time Jacob was trying to calm himself down by making fun of Bella's driving. Which she of course denied that it ever happened, knowing full well that she quite possibly could have killed the two of them on the bike.

They waited 45 minutes for the enrollment counselors to finish up with previous students. Jacob and Bella sat down on the cold leather couch in the corner of the office talking like old times. Jacob couldn't get enough of this girl. Her smile, her eyes, her laugh, everything about her dragged him in. The last 10 minutes of waiting they had become quitter, Bella wasn't used to the easiness that came with Jacob's company. She had forgotten that it was as natural as breathing with Jacob. The AC must have kicked on in the office because Bella started shivering. Jacob grabbed her and pulled her close to him swinging her legs over his and wrapping his arm around her. Bella curled in to Jacob's warmth resting her head on his shoulder, _'This is perfect, this is how it should be…WAIT! What am I thinking Jacob is two years younger than me, he is in High school still! Bella pull it together girl! You just decided to move on. That doesn't mean move on to Jacob._' Just then two counselors came around the corner and called their names to set up a class schedule.

Jacob and Bella stood up and followed them back to their cubicles agreeing to meet each other afterwards at the campus café to figure out what to do about Bella's truck.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Driving

Bella grabs her muffin and iced tea and goes to wait at a table in the corner of the Café for Jacob. While watching for Jacob, Bella reaches in her pocket for her class list and the supply list and starts to calculate how much everything will cost_. Holy Crap! This is insane. How 5 Classes can cost so much is beyond me! How am I going to pay for all of this?_

Just then Jacob throws the chair, which was on the opposite side of the table, next to Bella and sits down in a huff with pile of food landing on the table. Bella looks at him with a surprised glance and then seeing his face all scrunched up in a pout that a three year old would make, starts to shake from trying to hold in a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jacob looks at her with all seriousness. That was all Bella could take. Bella let out her laughter and started tearing up from laughing so hard. In between her laughing fits she was able to squeeze out, "…your face…" and then starts laughing again.

Jacob shakes his head and starts laughing with Bella until their sides hurt. Finally being able to control their laughing, Bella takes a deep breath and releases it and leans on Jacobs arm while they both try to recover. Realizing that the room and gone silent, the two look around and see everyone was staring and the spectacle that was the two of them. Jacob says to Bella, "Let's get out of here quick!" Jacob takes his loot and Bella's hand and makes a break for the door. Thankfully Bella was able to snatch up her things before being dragged through the Café and the Courtyard.

Once outside they find a bench in the sun and sit down Jacob tears into his food devouring a bagel and cream cheese before Bella even looks at him. Shaking her head in mock disgust at the mess he created on his face. Bella grabs a napkin and catches his chin forcing Jacob to stop eating for a minute. Bella leans in and whispers to Jacob as she is wiping his face off, "Really, Jake. You're a mess. Didn't Billy teach you to wipe off your face? Plus eating that quickly, will only make yourself sick." Bella's thumb slowly brushed across Jacob's lower lip. Bella was mesmerized by how soft and warm his lips were. Jacob felt his body starting to heat up again from such a small gesture. Jacob was barely in control of himself. He wanted so badly to lunge at her, to caress her lips with his, to feel her heart pounding close to his. Bella pulled away, once meeting Jacobs gaze. She blushed, but immediately then shook off the fog of whatever it was that she was feeling and asks, "Oh, Uh, what was all that in the Café? You seemed really upset."

Jacob was still lost in thought of what he would do to Bella if given the chance. Still feeling the trail left on his lips from Bella's thumb he missed the question. Bella waved her hand in front of Jacob's face. "Hello! Earth to Jacob Ephraim Black! Come in Jacob!" Jacob came out of his daze and asked her to repeat the question. Bella giggled and then asked what was wrong once again.

"Oh…Umm…gosh, what was I….OHHH Yeah!" Jacob exclaims. Finally remembering what had him all worked up. Reaching into his pocket he hands Bella his class schedule. "I have to take 5 classes this semester! And they aren't even at a high school level. The counselor said it would look better on my transcripts if I took classes at the level I tested at, at the end of the year."

Bella pulls out her class schedule and compares them. "No way! Jake this is awesome! We have three classes together!"

"You're kidding right?" Jacob says.

"No. We have English 101, History, and Film studies together!" Bella was so excited she felt a bit childish.

Jacob wolfing down his last cookie, beaming from ear to ear he could hear the happiness in her voice. _This year is going to be great._ He thought to himself. Bella looking down at the papers says with distain "We should get to the book store and get all of this stuff. I still need to go get school supplies and maybe a new outfit…if you don't mind taking me that is…" remembering the death of her truck this morning.

Jacob gives her a look… "You want me to take you shopping?"

Bella starts to say "Jake you don't have to. I can get Charlie to drop me off at the…"

"Nah, Bells its fine I don't mind. Let's get going." Jacob excited to be spending more time wit Bella.

They get to Jacob's motorcycle and Bella reaches for the grip on handle. Jacob grabs Bella's wrist and twists her skillfully around to were Bella was pushed up against Jacob's chest and his hand on the small of her back pushing her even closer to him. Bella was breathless. Jacob releases his grasp on Bella's wrist and puts his hand under her chin pushing it up so her gaze was on him. With his thumb slowly brushing underneath of her bottom lip, Jacob says "I'm Driving!" Jacob quickly slides the helmet over Bella's head and jumps on the bike with a mischievous grin. Bella was thankful the helmet was on because she was pretty sure her face was bright red. She climbs on the bike and then taps Jacobs shoulder to let him know she was ready to go. Jacob looks over his shoulder and tells Bella "Hold on" she grabs his waist but Jacob slides his hands to Bella's and guides her hands over his lower abs and to his chest and says again "Hold on, tight". Bella pulls her self forward on the bike and holds on, firmly pressing her body to Jacobs. As Jacob revved the engine Bella could have sworn she heard and felt a groan of pleasure come from Jacob's body but it sounded more like an animal than Jacob. Bella shook the idea out of her head. It must have just been the bike.

The bike roared towards the road. The feeling of Bella's body against his own, invigorated Jacob. The tight grasp she had on his body made it hard to concentrate on the road images of Bella digging her fingers into chest and back while…_WOOH!_ Jacob swerves out and back into his lane. _THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE! _Bella held on tighter gripping him closer and now squeezing her thighs into his. He could feel her heat down by the seat. Jacob took the shortest route to the store fronts in Forks, regretting that decision as soon as he parked.

Bella hopped of the bike handed Jacob his helmet, "I have to call Charlie and tell him about the truck and tell him when I'll be home. I'll be right back."

Jacob was grateful for the 5 minutes of alone time to calm himself down, it would have been the worst if Bella had seen the bulge in his jeans.

Bella comes back to Jacob with a soft smile on her face. Jacob could help but grin back at her. "Charlie says you're welcome to join us for dinner. He's going to pick up Billy when he gets off."

"Sounds great!" Jacob gets of the bike and stretches. His shirt rides up a bit showing off his "V" to Bella. A heat soundly builds up in Bella. Jacob catches onto Bella staring when she goes red in the face. Jacob gives Bella a wily grin. Bella quickly pivots and starts walking to the Book shop shocked at herself and the feelings that were coming up. _Hopefully I can down play what just happened! Why am I getting all hot and bothered over Jake? It's Just Jake!_

Authors note:

I'd love to know what you all are thinking thank you for following my story I hope you all are enjoying it. Let me know if the 'heat' is moving too fast or to slow.


	4. Something has Changed

Chapter 4

Something has Changed

After an hour and a half in the Forks Book Store they walked out with all of the school supplies and every book but a History Textbook for Bella that was required for the class. The store owner said that she would order another book but the shipment wouldn't come in until after school started. Jacob offered to share his until the other one came in. Walking out of the store with bags in tow Bella was trying to put some distance between Jacob and herself. After all that had happened that day she was starting to think that dinner with the Blacks wasn't such a great idea.

"Hey Jake," Bella starts, Jacob looks at Bella with such intent. "Jacob I'm not feeling up to do any more shopping would you mind just dropping me off at home." Jacob's face turns to concern "Yeah, Bella that's fine. Are you feeling okay?" Bella drops her face and stairs at the ground trying to not to make eye contact. "Umm, yeah, oh…I'm just getting a little bit tired. This is the most I've done in a long time. Ya…know."

Jacob goes over to Bella's side and tries to put his arm around with her, but she swings her bag of books over her shoulder right before Jacob could lay claim to it. Trying to make the situation less awkward Bella states, "Well we'd better get going so I don't fall asleep on the bike." Bella tries to add in a little bit of a laugh but it dies out. They walk back to Jacob's bike load everything into the side compartments and start the 15 minute drive back to Bella's place.

Jacob couldn't understand what happened. All day Bella and he were acting like old times. Like when he had spent all that time with Bella in his garage. It was just like breathing with Bella. Easy Effortless like it was meant to be. Today was the first time he had seen her all summer and the summer was over, in 6 days it would be back to school.

'_She looked so fresh and new today. She's changed somehow, I don't know how or what but something has changed. The Cullen's had left, Bella went after them, and today she was fine all day and then she put up a wall. I can see it, she's full of fire, full a flame that is wanting to break loose, but a dam is in the way. Maybe I was too…too forward today…maybe I pushed her too much but we've always been that way towards each other…haven't we? I wish I knew what she was thinking!'_

Even the way her hands were slacked at his hips on the way home told him that she was spacing herself from him.

'_What is wrong with me? I went from obsessing over Edward and his 'lifestyle', to being a cougar! Bella you have issues…having a guy right know is not how you 'move on'. Move on by yourself, you don't need Jacob, as much as you think you need a crutch you need even need a splint. Jacob deserves better than a broke mess like me. I need find something I like doing…on my own, by myself, not shut anyone out but have Isabella Swan soul searching time…I need a hobby! That would be great and maybe I'll get a group of great new friends Jessica is okay she super needy and Lauren is Crazy. I need some time with Angela though she always listens._ Bella sighs. _I need to write all of this down._

As Jacob and Bella pull into the driveway the truck was being unloaded in next to Charlie's cruiser. Jacob parks and Bella hops off and goes to see Charlie leaving Jacob to sort out the books and school supplies.

"Well Charlie? What's the word?" Bella looks up at her dad hoping for good news. He's face was grave. Charlie rubbed the back of his neck "Bells it's not looking good. The doc doesn't think he'll last another mile. It might be time to think about putting the old thing down."

Bella could help but roll her eyes. "School starts in 6 days! How am I going to get there? I can't afford school and a new car!"

"Bella relax. I can take you!" Jacob pipes up. Bella's eyes get big she looks at Charlie who normally wouldn't pick up on a subtle hint like that, but Charlie did this time.

"Oh, Jacob that's okay, I can't ask you to go out of your way to get Bella. You already are driving such a long way anyways. No, No. that just won't do. Bella and I will go to the car dealer in town tomorrow and take a look at what they got." Charlie looks up in time to see relief brush across Bella's face and disappointment go over Jacob's. Charlie could see Jake had it bad for Bella. "Well Pizza should be her in 5. Oh and Bella Angela Weber called for you there's a message for you inside."

"Okay, Thanks Charlie!" Bella says heading off inside, with Jacob right behind her.

Billy was inside watching some infomercial on a new fishing pole. In Bella's hurry to get to the phone, she was trying to kick off her shoes while still walking, and ended up tripping herself and Jacob who was looking at the TV while walking past it. Jacob and Bella ended up in a tangled mess on the floor. Bella had landed on her back and Jacob land on top of Bella but Jacobs forearm caught most of his wait, Bella was baring the rest of it. Bella's shirt had fallen off her shoulder again and more of her black lace bra was exposed. Which made Jacob heat up in a millisecond, what made him lose control of himself the laughter in Bella's eyes and laugh that came from her chest. The beautiful chest of soft creamy skin in contrast with the black lace that made her paler. And that cherry, red lipstick that made her lips irresistible was the most amazing thing it pulled him in, deep. Bella saw his eyes go from the reddish brown to a dark molten chocolate and the way his breathing turned into quick deep breathes. Bella was trying to formulate a way out from underneath of this mammoth russet colored teenager. She realized there was no escape from what was coming she braced herself and closed her eyes. Jacob leaned down to the side of Bella's face and brushed his smooth cheek along Bella's cheek he reached the lobe of her ear where her hair was resting, Jacob took an impossibly long breathe in as if taking in her scent. And then exhaled, softly down Bella's neck. "Sorry Bella. I just needed that. I'll leave you alone now." Jacob whispered in her ear. The next thing knew she was on her feet and Jacob's back was to her. Bella watched Jacob walk into the living room and slump on to the floor defeated. Bella looked down and saw the state of her clothes, embarrassed she rushed up stairs to her room to change into something that wasn't going to cause trouble, and to wrap her brain around what just happened.

'_Did that just happen? I thought he was going to kiss me…well, I'm glad he didn't…but he smelled me…do I smell funny…I need to call Angela back after dinner. I need talk this out. So weird…he smelt me?'_

Charlie called up to Bella for dinner. Bella did one last check in the mirror. Plain white T-Shirt with a pair of yoga pants simple and nothing exposed!

Dinner was quiet and almost nothing happened. Jacob bumped his legs into Bella's knees once or twice but then swiftly apologized for it and averted his eyes. Finally the Jacob left a head of Billy and Charlie which was fine with Bella she needed to call Angela.

Thanks for following my story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Time to cool things down…sort of…

Give me your reviews good or bad! Thanks!


	5. Every touch between us is heated

Chapter 5

Every touch between us is heated

"Hi Mrs. Weber…Yes its Bella…I'm sorry that I called so late we had company over…oh I called for Angela. I missed her call earlier today…she's already asleep? Alright…No, no message just let her know I called…Thank you. Have a good night." Bella hung up the phone and looked down at the paper message Charlie had written down 'S.O.S- Angela Weber'. _'I hope she's alright. I wonder what happened'_ Bella walked up the stairs and with each step she took a thought ran through her mind_. 'I wonder what's going on with Angela' 'I hope I can talk to her before Charlie takes me to the car dealership.' 'What kind of cars are there now?' 'I don't want a heap of junk and I don't want something brand new' nothing too small or too big either' 'Definitely something with more seating' 'more setting for friends' more friends more fun' 'more fun more happy me'. _Bella reached the Bathroom and gets ready for bed. Looking in the mirror about to take off her makeup, she stops to really look at herself. Deep brown hair, dark eyes, not soul searching eyes like Jacob's, but dark mysterious that hide something she herself knew was there. Full lips very kissable… she thought…as soon as that thought popped into her head she immediately thought of Jacob and then all of today's events flooded in. Bella washed her face quickly and hurriedly went to her bedroom and locked the door.

Plopping on to her bed she replayed the day in her head while trying to find the words for them to put in her journal.

August 30th- The truck died today. I want to think of it symbolically my old life of depending on someone to create who I am is gone, but what is left? I want to be me. I suppose I need to find myself first. How do I do that? I mean really, does that mean I go out and sky dive and I'll find myself. No I guess not. Maybe it's about my reaction to the experiences that I should be paying attention too, not the experiences themselves. So what do I want to be? I want to be Bold, Daring, Risk Taking, Confident, but also Caring and Devoted as well as a good friend. Which is something I haven't been. Not to Jacob. I'm Selfish when it comes to him. I don't want anyone else to have him but I don't want to have him solely to myself…that doesn't even make sense. Nothing does anymore. Just this morning, I made the decision to leave Edward in the past and not go insane this time! And now all day I'm surrounded by Jacob and all my inhibitions are thrown into the wind. Not worrying about what he would think as I allowed myself to slide my hand down his arm and then to just grab his hand and swing myself on to the bike. I knew full well what I was going to him the whole time as I pushed myself against his…and then when his hands held me by the hips the heat of his hands turned me on so bad…then there was the whisper in my ear his voice made me so wet. I almost lost all control right then and there!

Bella looked up from her journal and shook the heat from her body. _'What is my issue? Jacob is 16! 16 Bella! It would be illegal even if you wanted too! Gosh I wanted too soooo badly! Wanted to do what so badly? I've never done anything to anyone besides kiss…' _looking back down to her journal to continue.

We are some comfortable with each other. Jacob has always been rather handsy with me…It shouldn't have surprised me when he was most definitely giving me a taste of what I had done to him when he swung me away from the bike up against his extremely hot body. That body belongs to a 20 year old. Hot is what he is. Always hot. It's definitely a 180 to when Edward would touch me. Every touch between us is heated. It feels like he has a temperature 24/7, but he is never sick. Weird. Speaking of weird what the heck happened down stairs? I mean me tripping is nothing new! Jacob usually is paying attention to where he is going…I guess that fish pole must be pretty interesting…he did catch himself I mean most of himself his chest was directly above mine. And his groin was squared with mine I could every inch of him. Edward and I hadn't even been able had have the time Jacob spent like that. It was totally new to me. I totally was having a panic attack when Jakes eyes changed they were almost like a predator on the hunt. At that moment I would have bet my life savings on Jacob kissing me…instead, he smelled me. I wasn't even wearing any perfume. That's so weird.

I need Angela, she always makes sense of things. Well hopefully I'll have a new car tomorrow afternoon and take Angela to Port Angeles and work this out with… "Retail-Therapy".

Bella was so tired from the day she passed out with her journal and pen still in her hand.

This one is a short one, sorry the next one will be longer.


	6. Reflective Eyes

Chapter 6

Reflective Eyes

Charlie got Bella up at 830 to get an early start on car shopping. Bella slipped out of bed still half asleep and went to her window the sun was up and it looked like another unusually warm day. A knock at her door took her away from her dream like state. "Hurry up Bells! The early bird gets the worm!" Charlie called through the door. "I'll be down in like 10 minutes!" Bella yelled back.

Bella goes to her closet and grabs a pair of black shorts and a white tank top, and some gladiator sandals. Bella looks in the mirror on her way out the door. Good thing too! Her hair was a hot mess. Charlie pounded on the wall downstairs, she heard a muffled holler come from Charlie. _'Gees I think Charlie needs a car fix or something, he's gotta get out more!' _ Bella wrapped her hair up in a messy bun and put on the red lipstick and threw it in her purse, along with her cell phone and wallet.

Charlie was already in the cruiser waiting. I plopped in and buckled, Charlie was off. On the way to the first dealership Bella texted Angela to see if she was up yet. There was no immediate response, so Bella tossed her phone back in her bag. Charlie must have been speeding because they were already at the first dealer.

Charlie was doing most of the talking Bella would pipe up if prompted they found a Vanagon the top half was white and the bottom half was red. Bella fell in love with the retro pop up tent Volkswagen. But Charlie insisted that they keep looking, much to Bella's dismay. Chagrined Bella gets in the cruiser and whips out her phone to see a text message alert from Angela.

Angela Weber:

"Sorry I missed your call last night. I need a girl's night…you in?"

Bella texts back: "SO IN! I'll call you when I'm done car shopping with Charlie"

Charlie and Bella go to 2 more dealers that don't have much in the way of gently used cars. So Bella and Charlie stopped at the diner for a quick bit and to talk about their options, or lack thereof. Bella talks Charlie into the Vanagon and they leave to go sign papers and pay the down payment. On the way back to the Dealership Bella tells Charlie she's going to have a girl's night out with Angela tonight. Charlie says its fine and asks Bella to check in when she decides where they are going.

Charlie comes out of the dealership with registration and keys in hand. "Thanks Dad." Bella says to Charlie. "Anything for you, Darling. Now drive safe, and tell Angela I say Hi. Don't forget to put gas in it and buckle up…" "DAADDD! I know" Bella rolls her eyes and interrupts. "Love you Bells." "Love you too, Bye!"

Bella makes to Angela's house and honks her horn! Angela emerges from her house and hopes in to Bella's new ride. "This. Is. Great Bella! I say we shove off before my mom asks me to unload the dishwasher." With that Bella hit the gas and roared do the road. Once on highway Bella looks over at Angela "Okay, Spill it."

Angela gives Bella a weak smile and then begins her story with a sigh "Ben and I broke up…" Bella wide eyed in shock couldn't find words. Angela continued. "Ben got into University of Washington and I didn't…" "Oh Angela! I'm sorry." Angela hold back tears and continues, "I was going to move out there with him but he asked me to stay here. And … and … and then said he didn't want to beat around the bush and he didn't want to go off to college with anything tying him down." With that Angela broke down tears flowing mascara running all Bella could is sit and let her cry it out. In truth that's all Angela needed.

Forty minutes into their drive Angela gets a grip on her life and looks at Bella "Thanks Bella I needed that. I think I'm better now…ok so what's up with you?"

"Where do I start?" Bella gave Angela an exasperated look, which made Angela giggle. Bella starts at the beginning of summer, told her that Edward "went off to college too and broke up with her because of the distance" Bella felt bad for lying but she couldn't tell her the truth. And then worked up to yesterday's events with Jacob. Bella finished and what Angela said next shocked her. "Hot! Omg He is totally into you Bella. You sly dog."

"Angela! Jake is 16 and I don't like him like that!"

"Oh so what Bella and Reservation laws are different!"

"Seriously Angela! I JUST decided to move on from Edward! Even if I did like Jake more than a brother it wouldn't be fair to him…ya know…"

"Yeah I get it…but OH. MY. GAWD. JACOB IS SO HOT!" Angela giggles which invokes laughter from Bella as well.

"Angela you have no idea…but he's weird…like the whole totally could have kissed me, but chose to smell me! I can't get it out of my head. Do guys smell girls? Is that normal?"

Angela just laughed. "ANG! I'm serious!"

"Okay, Okay! I don't know what to tell you some guys are into stuff like that. Ben…" Angela stops and starts to tear up. Bella reaches over and grabs Angela's shoulder. "Breathe. Angela Just Breathe."

Angela finds herself again, taking deep breathes just like Bella was telling her to do. "I'm okay. I am". Angela wipes the tears away from her face. And continues "Ben was really into teasing. I don't know why but the floor play was where he got really turned on…what about Edward?" Angela asks Bella.

Bella goes silent, But Angela eggs her on. "Oh, Come on Bella! I told you mine. And my wounds are still open."

"No Angela, it's not that. Edward and I didn't do anything…at all."

"At all…not even seeing each other…naked…"

"Nothing…besides kissing."

"Oh I totally thought you got some of that. Okay look there's the Mall no more guy talk! Just fun for the rest of the day!" Angela deflected the conversation successfully.

Bella and Angela were at the mall until it closed at 9. They filled Bella's Vanagon with bags of clothes for "school". Angela passed out on the way back to Forks, Bella was glad. _'Poor Angela being left high and dry I can't believe Ben of all people would do that to her. Guys are so fucked up!'_ Bella had 15 minutes left of her drive when she started dozing off while driving. As if almost in a dream Bella heard a loud howl but at the hit the rumble stripes Bella jerked back into an adrenaline induced conciseness. Quickly correcting her position on the road. Out of the corner of her eye she sees two reflections of eyes and a muzzle. Going to take a second look the eyes were gone. Bella woke Angela when she got to her house. Angela asked if she wanted to sleep over. Thinking back to the drive home Bella thought it would be wiser for her to pass out on Angela's couch. They would unload their loot in the morning.

Bella passed out on the couch in the Weber's living room Angela went to her bedroom after giving Bella a blanket and pillow. Bella soon fell asleep and gave into her dreams. She was standing in the middle of a road with a lamp post that lite up where she stood. Anxiety struck she was alone, the empty cavern inside of her heart ached. She looked down to her chest where she felt the pain. She had a hole in her chest. The pain was blinding. Bella was shouting out into the darkness for someone…anyone…No…Not anyone. She was calling for Jacob. No one answered. Silence fell over Bella she felt a coldness and the all of a sudden Edward was there. He stood there in front of Bella with a longing stair. Bella wanted to go to him…but the hole inside of her was painful and it was freezing like he was causing it because he was near. All of a sudden Bella and Edward were in a meadow…not theirs…but a meadow none the less. All of a sudden Edward's stone face twisted into one of panic, he slowly backed away into the woods. His presence disappeared Bella could tell because the painful freeze in the empty hole was suddenly warmed up like the sun on her skin. Looking down to her chest there wasn't a hole anymore. *snap* Bella snaps her head up scanning the edge of the trees for any movement. All of a sudden, the area surrounding Bella felt like was a blaze. The heat engulfed Bella, it was relaxing like being in a hot tub. Bella turns around to find a wolf behind her. But there was no fear Bella walked over to a tree and sat on the ground leaning against it closing her eyes. The wolf followed her and sat with her as she slept.

Hope you loved this one!

Let me know what you think!


	7. An old Quileute Proverb

Chapter 7

An old Quileute Proverb

(Jacobs POV/small lemon warning)

'_Jacob wants in Bella's pants so bad. I can't believe he hasn't taken her in the woods to show her what a wolf is like!'_ Lahote teases.

'_I don't blame him for still hanging on to her! Bella is looking so damn hot…now that the leech has left.'_ Embry blurts out.

Paul chimes back in. _"I will find a way to shag her her if Jacob doesn't stake his claim. Soon."_

"_Shh! Jacob has phased keep it up and Jacob will kill us!"_ Embry says too late.

"_You are all dead anyways!"_ Jacob growls as he bounds into the group.

"_Sorry Jacob it's not our fault that your thoughts are perverted and we get to watch her through your eyes…not that we mind." _Paul jabs at Jacob. _"Those eyes and that cherry red lipstick on her pouty lips would drive the most tamed wolf crazy, let alone a pack of wild ones."_ Paul dodges a swing from Jacob.

"_Quit talking about her like that, Lahote! I swear to God I'll kill you."_ Jacob threatens.

Jacob was about to take another swing at Paul when Sam came in.

"Jacob you will not touch Paul. Paul you will not speak about Bella like that again." Sam interjects. Just as Sam finished ordering Paul to not speak about Bella, Paul had an idea to get around that. Paul made a mental image of Bella soaking wet coming out the shower water droplet rolling down her curves. Red lipstick and all. Then going into Paul's arms and started to moan. Jacob lunged. The rest of the pack bombarded Jacob with similar images and thoughts.

"_You sick bastards!"_ Jacob tries to get a swing at each of his assailants.

Sam gave an Alpha order. All wolves fell silent. Jacob was still seething. "Time to patrol." Sam continued as if nothing had happened. Ignoring Jacob's enraged eyes. "Jacob you are with me for the first watch tonight. The rest of you go home." As everyone was turning to leave Paul whips around and give  
Jacob one last mental image of Paul in the woods with Bella pinned up against a tree with her legs wrapped around Paul's waist moaning with pleasure. Jacob lost it. _"How dare you Lahote! You fucking sicko! I am going to rip your trout out! Bella's mine! If you lay one slimy finger one her you're dead."_ Jacob caught Paul by the scruff slamming him down on to the ground. Paul was now under Jacob, with Jacob jaws around his jugular.

"_That's enough both of you!"_ Sam tosses Jacob to the ground._ "Paul go home now! I'll deal with you when I get back. Let's go, Black."_

Paul gets to his feet and shakes the earth from him. Jacob turns to him and gives a warning growl in his direction. Which Paul takes light, _Jacob will get over it by the end of the night._

A few hours pass of patrolling with Sam not saying anything to Jacob. Sam abruptly turns to Jacob and asks him what was actually going with Bella.

"_It's nothing, Sam."_ Jake tried to hide the truth but he knew Sam saw everything the rest of the pack saw.

"_Jacob, I know you love her." _

"_Yeah, well I should move on I know she doesn't return the sentiment. I don't think she ever will. I'm two years younger than she is, and she only sees me as a friend."_ Jacob says spitefully. Sam and Jake walk to in the woods close to the highway for a while hearing a few cars wiz by every so often.

"_Sam, what should I do? Every time I'm with her, I get lost in my thoughts. All I want is Bella she makes me feel so alive when I'm with her. It's like feels like the wolf is clawing away at me to get to her." _

"_There is an old Quileute Proverb that says 'True love doesn't have a happy ending, because true love never ends. Letting go is may be the only way of saying I love you.' "_

"_So I should let her go…" Jacob looking at his Alpha with despair in his eyes. "Sam, I need her."_

"_Black you will do what you think is best but tormenting yourself isn't what love should be. If you can handle your wolf around her then maybe being just friends is possible."_

The two wolves walk in silence. Reaching the crossing point at the highway Sam and Jacob hear a car coming down towards them. They wait off in the bushes. Jacob draws Sam's attention to the van swaying in the side to side in the lane just as the Van was coming up to where they were Sam sees a familiar face. "Jake! It's Bella! She dozing off she's gunna run off the rode!"

Jacob had no time to think. He ran out to the side of the highway and howled just as she hit the rumble stripes. Bella was jolted to consciousness but he saw Bella glance through the window at him He hid back with Sam before she could get a good look. Sam knew Jacob wouldn't be able to concentrate on patrolling after that so he released Jacob from duty and had Quil replace him.

Jacob took off at a full on sprint to catch up with the old Volkswagen. He followed them to Angela's house and phased back to human Jacob so it would be easier to hide. Jacob watched as Bella woke Angela up and shakily get out of the van. Dozing off and the adrenaline rush must have done a number on her. Jacob waited for a few minutes til the house was quite, to look in through a window.

Jacob was just tall enough to look through the side window looking into the Weber's Living room. He saw Bella on the couch, with her white shorts over the back of the couch and her shoes flung on the floor. Wrapped up in a thin blanket that was more like a sheet, the only part of Bella Jacob could was a tangled mess of Brunette hair and Bella's face. The cherry red lipstick pronounced her lips. Just then Bella flung the blanket off of one leg. Jacob's eyes traced Bella's body under the blanket he got to her lower back and realized how hard he was getting. 'Damn what I wouldn't give to be that couch right now.' His eyes continued down to her exposed hip there was a thin strap of red that was lace and delicate, Jacob started to burn up. 'God Bella you're really doing a number on me.' He traced the curves of her body all way down to her smooth creamy calf. Jacob started to imagine Bella's scent and running his hands up and down her leg and removing the red lace. Jacob let out a husky moan at the thought of it. Bella started to stir, Jacob thought it would be in his best interest to leave before she woke up and saw him there…especially in this state.

On Jacob's way home, he was thinking back to his talk with Sam. _'If Bella has 'this' effect on me when she is sleeping how am I going to just be friends with her. I know I can't leave her completely. If I can't claim her as mine, I will have to settle as friends. I couldn't leave her. I know I'm meant for her even if I haven't imprinted. "_

Jacob finally made it home and passed out into a dreamless sleep.

Thank you all who are following my story. Just keep mind my story is just that…mine. It's obvious by now I'm not sticking to canon. So spins my web of fantasy and lust! Keep up the reviews I love hearing your thoughts! If it weren't for your thoughts Jacob may have already jumped the gun and shagged Bella!

Oh and sorry about Chapter six you can tell I was distracted while I was writing it up and forgot proof read it!


	8. Freaking Cavemen

Chapter 8

Freaking Cavemen

Bella and Angela slept in late the next morning. When they got up Angela's mom had left them some fresh coffee and a note for Angela to flip the laundry and do her normal chores.

"Ugh! I never get a break! Good thing it raining out there otherwise I'd ditch on the chores." Angela says looking out the kitchen window.

"So Angela…you don't have to answer if you don't want to but…what's your plan…for college?" Bella asks timidly.

"Ah, I don't know I think I could do something online. But I want to move out too! I don't think I can handle another year here!" Angela says regretfully.

"It's not so bad Ang. And with Online stuff you can work during the day and do school whenever you want. That will be awesome! And you could always apply to a school next semester." Bella encouraged "Hey lets go get our stuff and try it on. You can help me pick out an outfit for the first day of school!"

Both girls ran out into the stifling cold rain and grabbed the pile of bags and ran back into the house. Bella and Angela giggled all the way up the stairs. Both girls stripped down out of their wet clothes. "OOHHH! Bella I love your lacey red bra and underwear. The matching set is soooo cute! Where did you get those from?"

Bella quickly tosses on a sweatshirt, embarrassed about Angela's observant eyes. "Oh! Thanks! I … I think I got them at a Victoria's Secret…Okay now let get going with picking my outfit!" Bella successfully deflects the conversation away from her underwear.

"Okay Bella, Jessica always said 'the first day back to school outfit sets the tone for the whole year.' So what do you want your tone to be?"

Bella sat back and fumbled threw the clothes. "Bella? This year is about reinventing who are what side of Bella do you want to bring out? The last year was all about Edward. Let's make this year about Isabella Swan."

"I don't see who she is anymore, Angela. What do you see when you look at me?" Bella had a pleading tone in her voice.

Angela got up and went to Bella's purse and grabbed her red lipstick. Sitting in front of Bella she applies the lipstick to Bella's pouty lips. And then takes Bella over to the mirror and turns her around so Bella can see herself. "I see a strong, independent, understanding, and an exhilarating Bella."

Bella turn to Angela and says "You're an amazing friend. Thanks Angela. Let's shoot for all of those.

Bella stayed and helped Angela with her chores and then loaded her bags back up into the Vanagon and headed home.

'Charlie must be at work. I'll call him when I get all my stuff inside.' Bella carried her all of her things in and upstairs to her room. When everything was folded and put away neatly Bella went down to call Charlie know that she was home. She got his voicemail.

"Hey Dad! Just letting you know I'm not planning on going anywhere so let me know what you want to eat and when you will be home. Bye."

Bella headed upstairs, with a headache developing. Reaching her room Bella swung her bedroom door open and was hit with a strong breeze. 'Why is my window open?' Bella went into her room and shut the window. Bella slowly turns around and scans her Bedroom. 'Nothing is out of place. There's nothing missing. Maybe Charlie opened it before he left, and I didn't notice it when I was up here earlier.' Bella state down on her bed and opened up her journal but before she could even start writing in it she passed out. Charlie had called several time but Bella slept through them all. When Charlie arrived at home he had brought pizza with him. He walked upstairs and opened Bella's door, to find her asleep. Smiling quietly to himself he grabbed a blanket and covered Bella up and kissed her gently on her head and left her to sleep.

When Bella woke up it wasn't until 10:30 the next morning. The next few days were uneventful. Angela and Bella talked a few times on the phone. She had called Jacob once but he was out Sam apparently. Charlie had ransacked the pantry and the fridge so Bella thought she'd better run to the store and stock up for the first week of school. Bella was almost out the door when she looked down and realized what she was or…wasn't wearing. Bella grabbed a pair of yoga pants and slid them on. And ran out into the unceasing rain. _'Gah! this weather is depressing.' _

Bella reached the grocery store. 'Of course! No parking but parking on the far end and its pouring rain and I forgot my coat!' Bella finally made it inside the store but was soaked. She then realized that her shirt was clinging to the curves of her body. 'Great this will be so embarrassing if anyone I know is here. Which is highly likely because of how packed the parking lot is.

Bella grabbed a cart and went to work gathering things for the week. Bella had a full cart and was heading to check out, when she heard a few familiar voices. Jacob, Quil, Paul, and Embry were huddled in a circle at the end of the aisle. Jacob was looking directly at her. The other boys glanced up and looked at Bella. _'Ugh, they look like they are on the prowl for food.' _

Bella turned towards the checkout leaning on the shopping cart. Then remembered who was looking at her and bending over was not the wisest idea ever. Standing up sudden realized that she was freezing. Her soaked clothes had released all of her body heat and now she was chilled to the bone.

"Hey Bells!" Bella jumped. Bella looks up from her cart and see the four boys now huddled around her.

"Hi guys…" Bella feeling uncomfortable with them all there.

Paul slips in between Jacob and Bella and says "Wow Bella your freezing, come here." Paul grabs Bella and pulls her into his arms. Bella goes red. Her blush spread as fast as a wild fire across her face. Bella struggles to get free. Paul releases Bella and Jacob grabs her and places her back at her cart and lightly pushes her towards the checker that was waiting for her. The boys retreat outside to the covered sidewalk. Before Jake leaves he leaned to Bella and whispered "Sorry Bella Paul's out of control." "It's okay Jake…" Jacob interrupts Bella. "No Bella it's really not. He had not right to touch you like that."

Jacob went outside with the rest of the group. While Bella checked out she heard the boys, mostly Jacob yelling at Paul. 'Paul is such a jerk. Yeah I was cold but pulling me into his arms and pushing himself into me is just so damn rude and an incursion of personal space. Two can play that game Paul. Two can play that game.'

Bella had finished checking out and was about to attempt to carry all the food out in one haul in the rain.

"Hey Bella, I'll take some of that for you." Quil offered.

"Awe that's sweet of you Quil are you sure?" Bella was genuinely appreciative. She looked up to see Jacob staring at her again. She gave him a question look. Jacob came over to offer his hand to help to then Embry as well. Which left Paul nothing to caring. He walked over to Bella as the boys were loading the stuff in their arms.

"Which car is yours Ms. Belle?" Paul whispered seductively in Bella's ear.

This was Bella's chance. Bella turned around to the parking lot, backing up into Paul's chest pushing her cold body into his warmth, making sure that he felt all of her backside. Feeling Bella's pressure against him. it made Paul growl softly inside his chest his hands slid down her sides to her hips grabbing them softly._ 'Crap this is not what I wanted'. _"It's the red and white Vanagon!" Bella said loud enough for everyone to hear and stepped away from Paul's body. The sudden loss of heat made her shutter in the cold. Jacob saw his opportunity. "Here Paul! Hold these!" Jacob dropped the food in Paul's arms and picked up Bella and jogged over the driver side of the Van which was out of site from the storefront. Bella fumbled with her keys, she dropped them twice the first time she pick them up and then they slipped out of her fingers. Jacob picked them up that time. Rather than handing them to Bella he took a step in towards Bella and leaned over her to unlock the van. Bella couldn't believe how hot Jacob was even compared to Paul. Bella thought to herself the rain should be steaming when it hit his skin. At this thought she giggled softly Jacob stepped away reflexively. He had a worried look on his face. Bella turned around to see the look on Jacob's face.

"Were you laughing at me?" Jacob asked.

"No Jake! Never! I just had a funny thought about how the rain should be steaming off of your skin because of how warm you are!"

"Oh" Jacob opened up the car door. Right before Bella climbed in, he spun her around and gave her a hug. Apologizing again for Paul's actions.

"Jake it's okay." Bella wipes the rain drops from Jacob's face. "Thank you for looking out for me. I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

Just then the group of boys came up complaining about the rain. Jacob lifts Bella up into the seat and shuts the door. Bella lets them load up her haul and the rolls the window to tell them thank you. The boys all say good bye to Bella. As Bella pulls out of the parking lot she glances back into the rear view mirror and witnesses Jacob punching Paul in the arm. 'Boys are so dumb…YOU. MAKE. ME. MAD. I. PUNSH. YOU….freaking cavemen.'

This was a long one. I hope I didn't miss anything! I hope you all enjoy!


	9. You look wiped out

Chapter 9

You look wiped out

'_I hate waking up early. A whole hour early! Okay plan of attack, 1) Shower and do Hair 2) Make up and get dressed 3) leave. Okay now get out of bed Bella…Go! Nope not happening. Ready GO! Okay I'm out of bed time to "reinvent" Bella._'

Bella hops in and out if the shower gets her hair dried and decides on a turquoise long feather as her accessory for her hair. She snaps it in under a layer of hair. Eyeing it warily, _'No Bella! Don't second guess yourself. Remember 'New Bella' starts today.' _With that in mind Bella moved on Step two: Make up and get dressed. Bella walks back into her room and stairs at herself in the mirror. _'Get dressed Bella…it's just clothes…extremely bold clothes that I would have never picked out…or worn…"New Bella. New Bella. New Bella."_ Bella slips into a cream colored skirt that's fitted around her waist and flares out till the middle of her thigh. _'I don't remember it being this short yesterday…' _she puts on a charcoal gray crop top that stops right above her belly button. Which left two inches of exposed skin. Bella then put a charcoal colored lace long sleeve on over that. Now for the shoes. Bella looks out her window,_ 'Clear skies! Bright blue ballet flats, it is.' _Bella tosses on the long chain necklace that Angela said would finish the "look". Bella almost didn't recognized herself. _'I hope I don't look ridiculous. I'm going to kill Angela if everyone laughs.'_ Bella grabbed her messenger bag with her school books and hopped in the Vanagon and made her way to school.

Bella took her Class schedule and school map out of her bag and tried to memorize it before getting out of the Van.

Isabella M. Swan

9:30 am English 101 – Mr. Perkins Building C. Rm. 435

10:20am French 101 – Mrs. Chambers Building R. Rm. 102

12:45pm Pre Calculus – Mr. Jacks Building D. Rm. 340

1:40pm Washington State History – Mr. Peterson Building A. Room 105

2:50pm Film Studies – Mr. Freeman

'_Okay Bella you can do this' _ Bella stepped out of the Van and made her way to the café there was still 20 minutes until class. Bella made her way through the busy café to the cashier ordered a drink and was wait for it at the other end of the bar, when He walks in. Bella didn't realize she was staring until he met her gaze with a cocky grin. Jacob got in line without a word or a wave towards Bella. He just looked at her up and down. Bella started to blush so she turned away from him. She could still feel his eyes running all over her.

'_Wow. Oh my God Bella. Wow. Beautiful didn't begin to describe her,' _Jacob thought to himself. _'Hot, sexy, God none of them did her justice'. _Just then a group of boys bombarded into the café. Bella knew those voices_. 'Don't turn around Bella don't turn around.' _Just then her drink was called and they called out her name with it_. 'Crap.' _

"No way! Bella I didn't know you were going to be here at PC. That's awesome!" Embry called out.

Paul, Embry and Quil rushed over to her before Jacob knew what was happening. Jacob got out of line to try to intercept Bella before they got there. But he was too late. Each boy gave Bella a 'Hello' hug. Which she excepted Paul was the only one she didn't want a hug from. Paul got his arms around Bella and was whispering something into her ear. Paul looked up to see Jacob, almost in a fit of anger. Rubbing it in Jacobs face, Paul slid his hands down to Bella's hips and pulled her into him and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Paul knock it off!" Bella squirmed her way out and away from Paul.

"Sorry Bella! You just look so damn good today. I just had to." Paul said seductively as he licked his lips.

"Come on Bella. We'd better get to class." Jacob says trying to get Bella away from Paul.

"Whoa! What? You to have classes together? How'd you manage that Black?" Embry asks.

"I'm Smarter than you buffoons. That's how." Jacob grabs Bella around the waste and guilds her out of the Café and to their first class.

Jacob and Bella find seats next to each other and pull out their things for class. Jacob leans over and asks Bella, "Hey Bells…what was Paul whispering to you?"

"I don't even know all I remember from it was 'Quo Pat'." Bella states. "Is that something from your language?"

"Yeah it is. It means Beautiful." Jacob looks down at his desk solemnly. "I was hoping I would be the first one to say it to you today."

"Awe Jacob! You're so sweet." Bella gets out of her desk and leans over Jacob's shoulder and whispers in his ear "You're the only one I would take it seriously from." Bella's lips brushed up against Jacob's ear as she spoke. Bella sat back down in her seat just as Students started filling up the classroom. She glanced over at Jacob who was staring at his pencil as he was fidgeting with it in his hands. He had that cocky grin on his face again. The grin that made her skin tingle.

Mr. Perkins started the Class orientation by saying, "Each Class will doing Class orientation today…so be prepared to be bored mindless." Jacob glances at Bella who happened to be taking a look at him as well. When Bella met his gaze she raised an eyebrow, then smiled, the turned her attention to Mr. Perkins.

A few times during class Bella peeked, over at Jacob, she could put her thumb on it but something about him was drawing her in. She couldn't stop stealing looks at him. Jacob caught her doing this a few times during class. Something about the way she was looking at him made want to hold her, feel her skin, feel her lips. Jacob moved his position to where he was leaning forward on his desk. He could feel himself getting hard. He looked over at Bella who was busy doodling on her Orientation packet. Jacob traced her body with his eyes. Her skirt was riding up on her leg…she was so close he could almost reach out his hand and place it on her leg. And at that point he was so hard it hurt. There was 30 minutes left in class. Jacob heads out to the bathroom. He couldn't stand it anymore.

Jacob reaches the bathroom and ducks in before anyone could see he bulge. Jacob swings the stales to make sure no one is in them. _'Empty thank God' _Jacob goes into the last stall. He leans on the door and unzips his pants letting his shaft loss, standing tall and curving up. Jake takes it in his hand and slowly starts to work it up and down. Jacob starts to picture Bella and him in the woods somewhere quite. She was on her knees with only a red lace thong on. Jacob spat on his hand and started rubbing his shaft faster. He picked up the pace when the thought of Bella taking the tip of her tongue licking him from his balls all the way up to the head just as he pictured Bella kissing the head of his shaft he lost it. Jacob's cum splatted on the wall in front of him. His shaft ached for the real thing. Still pulsating his cock in his hand while his sex still oozed out. _'Damn what I wouldn't give to see this on Bella.'_ Jacob instantly got hard again. With that new scenario in his head he work another erection to completion there in the stall.

Jacob got back to the classroom to find Bella standing outside the class leaning on the wall will his bag.

"Hey Jake, you okay? You look wiped out." Bella said worrying about Jacob.

"Bells I'm fine. More than fine actually." He gave Bella a convincing smile as he took his back pack from her.

"Okay well get to class. I'll see you in History Jake." Bella said as she turned to walk to her next class.

"Yeah, see ya Bells." Jake headed off to his next class. _'The pack is gunna give me so much crap tonight.'_

_**He had to get it off some time! Heehee!**_

_**Hope you liked this one! Let me know!**_

quo pat


	10. Great a Chick Flick

Chapter 10

Great a Chick Flick

Jacob walked into his next class and wanted to shoot himself right then and there. _'Why did everyone chose to do running start this year? Why couldn't I have one year to myself?'_ Sitting in the back of the room was Paul, Embry and Quil joking around with each other. Jacob walks back to them and shoves Paul off of the desk he was sitting on.

"HEY! What the Hell Black?" Paul says as he gets up from the floor. The rest of the group are laughing because they saw it coming.

"That's for laying your hands on Bella. And you're lucking that's all I'm doing." Jacob threatens.

Paul straightens himself and retorts "Fuck you man. If you aren't going to man up and fuck the shit out of that honey…I will!"

Jacob lunges at Paul and grabs him by the collar of his shirt, shoving him into the wall. "If you touch her again so help me…"

Embry interjects "…So help you what, Jake?...if you aren't doing her or aren't in a relationship with her why can't we have a go?"

"You too, huh? You know how I feel about her Embry, you wouldn't?"

"No, Jacob I wouldn't. I was just messing with you…but you know Lahote wasn't he wants her…in a bad way." Embry states.

Jacob turns his attention to Paul. Paul gives him a half ass grin and looks past Jacob at the incoming students. "Black, you may want to let go…you wouldn't want to get suspended on the first day."

Jacob lets go and sits next to Quil. All Jacob could think about is Bella and how he will kill any would who tries anything with her. Lunch period came and went. Jacob had spent his whole lunch trying to find Bella, but with no luck he sat down to scarf his food before his next class.

Jacob had his next class with the pack boys. Paul was all over the girls in class. The girls were way into him, Embry and Quil too. They were all caught twice passing notes to girls. _'Pathetic. These kids are really dense. God! I can't wait for History…well…I really can't wait to see Bella again.'_

Bella had met a few people in French and Math, which made Bella's day go much better. A group of friends asked her to eat lunch with them in the back courtyard. Bella's Breath was taken away by the courtyard there was a rose garden and little private sitting area with a fountain. Ashely, a girl from calculus waved to Bella, "Bella over her sweetie!"

"Wow this is such a great place!" Bella exclaims.

"Oh, I know right! The horticulture class works on the garden during spring and then over there in that greenhouse over there in the fall and winter." A blue eyed boy with an accent stands up. "Hey I'm Crew."

"So awesome! Hi I'm Bella." Bella offers her hand as a greeting. Crew takes it and turns it slightly and kisses her gently on the back of her hand.

Bella gives him an awkward grin. The group all starts to laugh. "Oh, Poor Bella!" Ashely says as she tries to stop laughing. "Bella that's how he says high to every girl the first time. He's English. His parents are Zoologist's and the moved here last year to study the wolf population." Relief sweeps across Bella's face. "Oh that's cool…My dad is the Forks Sheriff. Nothing cool about that." They all laugh and start in on odd conversations until lunch ends.

Bella walks into History to find Jacob already there. There was also a girls standing in the front of the class whispering to one another and glancing over to Jacob. Bella almost had the nerve to go scar Jacob he seem so focused on his phone. Bella sits down next to him he doesn't look up. So Bella sits in her chair trying to decide what to do. She sits with her legs crossed at the ankles and points her knee toward Jacob leaning on the arm of the desk. She sweeps her around so it was showing the feather she had placed in her hair this morning. She pushes a pen off of her desk with her elbow and then tries to put a seductive look on her face. Jacob glances over to the floor. "Oh, Here you dropped your…"Jacob kneels on the floor and grabs the pen and starts to look up to the face of the student who dropped their pen. Bella leans over closer to Jacobs face as his face come to the same level as Bella's. Bella says "Hey there stranger," Bella says in a provocative tone then bits her lip as she smiles. Jacob laughs and shakes his head, "I should have known."

"Can I have my pen back now?" Bella raises her eyebrow not backing down from Jacob's unrelenting stare.

"Here." Jacob holds out the pen but pulls it away when Bella goes to grab it.

"Ohh! Really Jacob Black we are going to play that game, really?"

"Why, I don't know what you mean Isabella Swan." Jacob takes his seat just as Mr. Peterson walks into the class. "Alright everyone. Settle down. We are here to learn so open up your textbooks to page 13." Bella raises her hand. "Uh, Yes Ms.…" "Swan, Bella Swan." Bella tells him. "My book has been ordered but hasn't arrived. Is it alright that I share with Jacob?" "Yes if that's alright with him." Jacob grab Bella's desk and with her in it pulls her over to his.

They open up the book to page 13. Jacob leans onto Bella's desk so they both can follow along. It's then when Bella breaths in sharply and puts her hand down on Jacobs thigh and squeezes. Jacob looks up and Bella sees her face. "Bella?" "Jacob you're stepping on my foot!" Jacob moves his feet. "God Bella! I'm so sorry." "Jake it's fine you just have big feet." Bella whispers to Jake. About 10 minutes into class Jacob leans closer to Bella. Jacob takes his hand and moves Bella's hair away from her ear and places his hand at the base of her head and turns her head towards him. Bella looks at Jacob with a wary look on her face. "Bella I'm so cramped I need to stretch my legs." Bella laughs quietly 'Poor Jake. These desks aren't made for a 6' something person. "Here Jake" Bella lifts up her legs for Jacob to stretch his legs. Bella puts her legs back down no resting them over Jacob's. "Thanks Bells". Jacob and Bella sat like that for the rest of the class. When class was dismissed Jacob and Bella packed up their things and headed for their last of the day.

"This is Film studies. We watch movies and think about why the director made the decisions he or she made. There's your Orientation. For our first class we won't do anything. But you do have homework. Partner up, go home, pick a movie from the 80's, watch it once and then on the second time pick it apart with your partner ask the question every 3 or 4 minutes. Why are they standing that way? Was there a reason for them to close the door? "Why is the lighting that way? Got it? Class dismissed." And with that Mr. Freeman walked out.

"Bells want to be my partner?"

"You know Jake, I was thinking about asking that really hot guy over there…" Bella waited for Jacob's reaction. His face was severe hurt. _'He looks so wounded. Poor Jake.'_ "Awe Jake I was only kidding! Now let's go rent a movie." Jacob looks at Bella seriously but the laughter in his eyes gave him away. "You're never going to get your pen back now." As he shoves it into his front pocket.

"Oh yes I will. I will have it back before the day is out."

"We shall see Bella." Jacob joked. "Hey can I ride with you the guys drove me today."

"Of course! Besides you haven't seen the inside of my new ride."

Jacob and Bella got to her Vanagon and climbed in, "This is so rad Bells. You could have a freaking party in here."

"Yeah if I had friends that partied!" Bella laughs

"I'd party with you Bells!"

"K. Next party I go to your coming with."

"Sweet. Oh hey what's your Cell number Billy got me a phone sense I'm off the Rez. Every day."

"Awesome! Now I can text you when you're off with Sam! Here's mine put yours in while I drive."

Bella and Jacob walk into the Video Rental store, and ask the clerk for a list of 80's movies and which ones the store actually had. Out of hundreds they had 15 and none were on DVD. "Jake do you have a VHS player? Charlie just got rid of his." Yeah we do…you want to do it at my place?" "We don't have much of a choice." "Ok just pick a movie Bells. I don't care which one it is." "Well I've seen 16 candles like a million times. So…I don't know just point to one and that will be the one." Jacob puts his finger on one. And then lifts it up. "Great a Chick Flick!" Jacob says sarcastically. "Ooooo. Which one is it Jake?" "It will be a surprise!" Bella looks at Jacob exasperated "FINE! Let's get the show on the road." Bella spun around a little too quickly. Her skirt flew up and gave Jacob a quick glimpse of her hot pink underwear. '_Tonight is going be a challenge'_ Jacob said to himself.

The next one will be a bit spicy!


	11. I need to tell her the truth

Chapter 11

I need to tell her the truth

lalalalalemon

On the way back to the Reservation the weather changed drastically. A thunder and lightning storm had broken loose and the rain started to fall. Bella turned the radio and the heater on to drown out the sound of the thunder. Which didn't help at all. Jacob was starting sweat so he unbuttoned his shirt and let it rest open.

"Oh Jacob I can turn the heat off. I was just getting cold." Bella says as she turns the heat down.

"Nah, Bells its fine I just don't deal with extra heat well. If your cold leave it on I can take off my shirt I'll be fine." Jacob reasons with Bella.

"Okay only if you're sure Jake."

"It's fine Bella, turn it back up." Jacob unbuckles his seatbelt and leans forward to take his shirt off. Leaning back to buckle back in. Jacob catches Bella stealing a glance at him, making him grin ear to ear.

As they pull in to where Jacob's house is a Booming thunder ripples through the sky, sending shivers through Bella's body. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yeah Jake, Thunder just freaks me out. Let's get inside."

Jacob and Bella run into the house with their homework in tow. Bella takes off her now soaking wet shoes as Jacob grabs a towel for her to dry off and then heads to his room to change into a pair cut off sweats. Bella goes to pat her face off and takes a deep breath in. _'It smells just like Jacob. '_ Bella pulls her lace shirt off and hangs it up with the Blacks coats, and finishes drying off and meets Jacob in the living room. Jacob had cleared of the coffee table and couch…which was more of an oversized loveseat than a couch, and grabbed a ton of food. Jacob hears Bella come in and starts talking… "Okay so we are supposed to watch it once and then watch it again asking questions and stuff, right?"

Bella sits down on the couch and grabs banana from the pile of food. "Yeah that's what Mr. Freeman said. So what movie are we watching?"

"It's a surprise. Remember?" Jacob says as he's putting the movie in. Jacob turns around looking at Bella for the first time since she walked it. Bella was pealing her banana as Jacob stared at her. Her hair was tossed over one shoulder, her sweetheart style crop top defined her chest so well and her stomach showed just enough for Jacob to see her belly button. She put her legs across the small couch so there was no room for Jacob. "Ehm…Ms. Swan this is my house I think I should be allowed to sit on my own couch." Bella pretends not to hear and leaves her legs across the couch. "Bella I'll move them if you don't." Bella focuses on putting her banana peel neatly on a napkin on the table trying not to laugh. Jacob stalks over to the couch and threatens her again. Just then thunder shakes the house, causing Bella to jump to her feet shaking. Jacob seizes the opportunity and sits down laughing a Bella.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, it's not funny!"

"Oh believe me Bella…It is. Now sit down so we can start this movie."

"Hmf." Bella sits back down. Now sitting thigh to thigh with Jacob. "Geez! Jake you take up most of the couch." Bella jokes as she pulls her feet up on the couch hugging her legs. Jacob starts the movie. "If you haven't noticed I am kinda larger than you." "You may be larger Jake, but I am quicker and sneakier than you." "Oh yeah how so, Bells?"

Bella, grinning, pulls out a chocolate bar that Jacob had stashed in his pile of food. "How did you…" Jacob starts. Bella starts to unwrap the candy. "You wouldn't…"

"Oh wouldn't I?" Bella teases. As she slowly goes to take a bite, Jacob dives for the candy bar. Bella gets a bite before Jacob has pinned her by her wrists. Bella holds the piece between her teeth taunting Jacob. Jacob miss reads her motives his hands holding Bella's He starts to lean his head down and parts his lips and licks them. Right before his lips reach hers Bella closes her mouth and eats the piece of chocolate. Jacob smiles knowing that she was teasing him. He releases Bella's arms but snatches away the bar just as the movie started its title sequence. Jacob gets up and turns the lights off and sits down with his arm around the top of the couch.

"Oh My God! I love this movie! Dirty Dancing is the Best 80's movie EVER!" Bella says over enthusiastically. About 15 minutes into the movie another ripple of thunder shakes the house Bella sits to attention grabbing a pillow with one hand and Jacob's thigh with the other. Jacob laughs at the state Bella was in. Feeling Bella start to pull away Jacob pulls her to his side and wraps his arm around her. As Bella tucks her feet in on the couch Jacob puts his head on Bella's and whispers, "Bella you're safe here with me."

Bella snuggles into Jacob resting her head on his bare chest. Bella stayed like that through the rest of the movie. The thunder continued, startling her every time but the sound of Jacob's heart beat and his breathing soothed Bella quickly. Jacob's hand found the strip of skin around Bella's waist and began to let his fingers dance tenderly around the top of her hip bone. Bella wiggled when touched closer to the front of her stomach Jacob stopped and said "Sorry I'll stop." "No. It feels nice…and warm. It just tickled. That's all."

"Hmm." Jacob hummed, just as the movie end.

Bella got up and stretched revealing a whole lot more skin. "Where's Billy at?" Bella enquired.

"I don't know I'll call him and see where he's at."

"Hm. K. I'm gunna call Charlie and let him know where I am while you do that."

Bella got off the phone and walked back to the living room. "Charlie says Hi! He's at the station. Apparently Billy's at my place they had lunch together and Charlie got called in. Billy has food and a 6 pack of "Vitamin R" until Charlie get back."

"That would explain why Billy didn't pick up. He's probably in front of your HD TV. K you ready to start the second part of this assignment?" Jacob asks as he sits on the floor and pulls out his note book and pen. Bella grabs her notebook out as well. "Oh that reminds me. Where's my pen at?" Bella says nonchalantly with a knowing grin on her face. Jacob not thinking about the question says "In my pants on the floor in my room." With that Bella takes off down the hall. "Damn it Bella!" Jacob yells as he hurriedly gets to his feet and takes off after her. He gets to his door as Bella is digging in a pocket to get her pen out, as he comes through the door Bella lets out a small scream that was half scarred and half laughter. Jacob grabs her hands as she struggles to get the pen. Both of them standing there struggling against each other bodies Jacob was clearly going to win. But Bella wasn't going to give up without a fight. Just then crackle of lightening and a booming thunder right over the house, Bella shrieked just as the power went out. Jacob couldn't control his wolf side the Scent of Bella's body mixed with his, he couldn't hold out much longer like this. Bella's body was against his. He dropped his grasp on Bella's hands and tenderly grabbed her face and kissed Bella. Bella pushed away trying to catch her breath. _'What the hell just happened?'_

Jacob stepped forward not letting her get away that easily. Jacob caught Bella face again and drew her to his lips again. This time Bella threw her arms around Jacob's neck and kissed him back_. 'Bella what are you doing! This is Jacob! God his hands are so warm. Bella you have to stop. No I don't, but I should. No! God his lips are burning up. I can't stop.'_ Jacob released Bella's face and started moving his hands to Bella's shoulders and down her back. Jacob parted his lips and licked Bella's upper lip, Bella took his invitation. She parted her lips and when she did Jacob explored her mouth. _'Chocolate. Sweet. God I'm so fucking hard right now. I can't believe I am kissing her. Fuck she's so fucking hot. Mmm. Shit I need her. I need to tell her the truth…about me…about the pack…no focus on her…Fuck Bells I love you.'_ Jacob's hands slid down her back and grabbed her ass as he lifted her up to his level and pushed her pelvis into his boner. Bella moaned softly at the sudden pressure between her legs. "Fuck! Jake!" Bella breathed. Jacob ground into her causing Bella to moan again. This time Bella took over dominance kissing. Bella shoved her tongue into Jacob's mouth their tongues caressing each other. Jacob pushed his hips into Bella harder. Bella wrapped her legs around Jacob's waist and bit down softly on his lip pulling it gently as she pulled away. Jacob let a growl rumble from his chest. Which made Bella go back for more. Making out like this for a while Jacobs arms started to tremble, he wanted to touch more of Bella. He set Bella down on the floor. Bella groaned as his pressure left her. Jacob smirked in the dark at Bella's look on her face. "Close your eyes." Jacob said.

"I can hardly see anyways, Jake!" Bella said breathlessly

"Follow my voice." Jake said sweetly to her.

Bella walked towards his husky voice cautiously. Bella let out a small surprised scream as she was scooped up and placed on Jacob's bed. Jacob was above her with one leg in between hers, claiming dominance this time. Jacob's lips crash in to Bella's. He ran his hand down Bella's body. Down her neck, over her collarbone, down her sides, stopping at her hip. Jacob takes his hand and slowly runs his fingers over the strip of naked skin. Bella moves her hands from Jacob's neck and runs them down his chest. Stopping at the waist band of Jacob's sweats. Tracing her fingers along the skin just above the waist band. Jacob groaned as Bella touched him.

Jacob moved his hand down past Bella skirt and slid his hand down her thigh. Bella moved her knee up as he touch her skin tenderly. He retraced his steps up until Jacob came to her skirt. Without asking permission, he ran the back of one finger up the inside of her thigh, stopping just a few millimeters short of Bella's wet thong. Causing Bella to buck her hips and grind against Jacob's legs. Jacob moved his hand to Bella's hip holding it firmly. Jacob kissed Bella softly on the lips. Then kissed her neck in such a sensual way "Jake your lips are burning up." Bella whispered in Jacobs ears. Jacob smiled knowing that she was the reason he was so hot. Jacob trailed kisses down Bella's shoulder taking the straps off of her shoulder. Jacob made his way across Bella's chest starting to pull down the hem of Bella's crop top. Bella suddenly pushed Jacob away. Jacob leaned away from Bella searching her face for something to explain why she stopped him. But she just sat there for a second and then stood up and walked out of the room. Straightening her clothes as she walked out of the door. "Bells…Bella, Bella… come on Bella." Jacob runs out of his bedroom after Bella. '_God what have I done. I've lost her for good now. Fuck what have I done? Shit! Damn it Jacob why did you do that? Fuck'_… "BELLA, Bella talk to me! Don't close me out."


	12. He doesn't know what he wants

Chapter 12

He doesn't know what he wants.

But she just sat there for a second and then stood up and walked out of the room. Straightening her clothes as she walked out of the door. "Bells…Bella, Bella… come on Bella." Jacob runs out of his bedroom after Bella_. 'God what have I done. I've lost her for good now. Fuck what have I done? Shit! Damn it Jacob why did you do that? Fuck'_… "BELLA, Bella talk to me! Don't close me out."

…

Bella grabbed a coat off of the coat hanger by the door, and walked out and sat down on the front step. Just then Jacob came crashing out of the house. Almost in tears Jacob stood behind Bella. "Bells. I'm…I'm sor…" Before Jacob could finish Bella grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her on the step. They sat there is silence, listening to the rain beat the ground. The hum the electricity came back on, but no one moved. Jacob finally looked over at Bella shivering, "Bells, can I put my arm around you?" Bella nodded. Jacob slid closer to Bella and put his arm around her. "Bella I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I know you are still recovering from…and aren't ready…God. Bells I'm sorry." Bella stands up and starts to head inside. "Jake let's get back to work." Bella sits on the floor and presses play. Jacob grabs a blanket and sits down. "Here Bella." Jacob wraps the blanket around Bella and takes his seat on the couch. '_What am I supposed to say to him now? How am I supposed to act? Bella focus on the assignment…you stopped whatever THAT was…why did I stop…it felt right…IT'S ILLEGAL! That's why! The way Jacob's hands moved his lips on my skin…Bella stop!'_ Bella get up and asks "Hey Jake do you have some sweats and a sweatshirt I could change into I'm freezing."

"Uh, yeah…sorry we don't ever turn the heat on. Honestly I don't even know if it works anymore." Bella follows Jacob back to his room but stays out side of the doorway while Jacob rummages through his dresser.

'_God, I really screwed up. How could I have done that to her…she'll never forgive me…Never.'_

"There you go Bella I just be out in the living room." Jacob walks passed Bella brushing his arm into hers on accident. "Oh. Sorry. Bella" Jacob turns the corner into the living room. As he sits down he says out loud, "Fuck. I screwed up." and turns the movie on.

Bella heard Jacob's words as she shut his bedroom door. Bella sighs. _'I had to stop him. He doesn't know what he wants. Jake…he's just a kid. He hasn't even had a real girlfriend.'_ Bella starts undressing. _'I mean I have issues…I talk to myself…weird right? And then there's the scars from Edward…Emotional scars…I can't handle trusting someone with my heart…again…He doesn't need that baggage…' _Bella walks down the hall toward the bathroom and here's a noise. Bella puts her ear up to the door. The water running and then a groan_, 'what the…'_ then she hears her name. _'What's he do…Oh God! He's not…'_ "Aw, fuck! Just like that, Oh yeah…Mmm." Jacob let out one last growl that sent shivers through Bella's body. _'Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Bella run! He's coming out!'_ Bella tried to run down the hallway quietly. Bella jumped over the couch and landed on her side. _'FUCK! Good God that hurts.' _

"Hey, Bella. Are you hungry I was thinking about ordering Pizza?" Jacob says casually.

"S..Sure" Bella squeezed out. The wind was still knock out of her.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Jacob waked around the couch to see Bella struggling to sit up. "Oh God Bella are you okay?" Jacob gets down on his knees to help Bella sit up. He grabs her sides and tries to lift her up to a sitting position. Bella whence in pain and then tries to laugh it off, but makes her whence again. "What did you do? You were left unsupervised for 10 minutes. And you managed to hurt yourself." Jacob teases. "I was trying to be cool…and jump over the couch…and land on my side. Like they do in the movies." Jacob fell on the floor laughing. "That's my Bells. Injuring herself to look cool." Bella started laughing and crying because of the pain she was in.

"Jake don't make me laugh it hurts." Bella gasps. "I can't help it. You're just so…so Bella." Just then Jacob's stomach growled, which made him sober up quickly. "Ok Bells. I'm going to order pizza now don't hurt yourself."

"Rodger that Captain." Bella said as Jacob got up to order pizza. 'It's effortless to be with her. Even with what happened…she's still Bella…I need to tell her what I am…it's killing me…I know she knows about the Bloodsuckers. But how will she react to what I am? The timing has to be right. Otherwise she'll leave me for good. I don't want her think that I am like those fucking leeches.'

Bella finally able to think about something other than trying to breathe sits up and jots 10 more questions down for the film class assignment. 'Finished!' Bella gets up and goes to the kitchen where she thought Jacob was. "Jake…Jacob…Jacob Ephraim Black this is not funny. Seriously come out." Bella searched the whole house. "Jacob…where are you?" Bella went back to the kitchen and saw a note with some cash on the table.

Bells-

Sorry I had to sneak out there was an emergency with Sam.

There's cash for the pizza. Don't wait up.

Sorry again Bella.

-J

Bella stayed until Billy arrived and told him about the cash on the table for the pizza and then said her good byes. On the way home Bella tried to sort everything out. But came to the conclusion that she was too tired to do anything but drive.

This one is shorter sorry about the wait. I wasn't very inspired.

Let me know what you think what you'd like to see later on. Thanks for following.


	13. Her ass looks amazing in those pants

**Chapter 13**

Her ass looks amazing in those pants

The next morning Bella woke up the first thing she did was look at her phone. 3 texts from Jacob all saying sorry for last night not specifying which part her was sorry about. And one from Angela telling her to call her when she got the text.

Bella starts getting ready and calls Angela. Angela answers the phone groggy from sleep. "Hey Bella." "Morning Ang. I need help." "Mental?" Angela joked. "No, well sorta…" Angela started laughing. "Seriously Angela!", "Okay what?" "Well first of all what am I wearing today?"

"Dark skinny Jeans with the Navy Blue Scoop neck tank top and the gray sweater. And….the Red pumps!"

"Really those shoes?" Bella complained. "You asked!" "Fine. Next, I need to talk Boy stuff."

"REALLY! What happened Bella?" Angela squealed "Well…Umm…Jake and I … Uh…Kissed and stuff…" Bella said quietly.

"Oh MY GOD! AND YOU DIDN'T CALL ME TO TELL ME LAST NIGHT! ISABELLA SWAN!"

"Well…We stopped…I stopped it from going anywhere. Jake thinks it's his fault. I think that's why he ran off last night…"Bella became quiet. "He left you alone at his place and just vanished. Oh Bella He was probably just nervous as hell. Why did you stop it anyways? Jacob Black is one of the hottest guys I know!" Angela asks wanting more details.

"Angela I'm not ready for a relationship…" Angela interrupts Bella and says, "why the hell not! Edward is gone you're in college no one is going to judge you for moving on to a hunk like Jacob."

"But I don't want to 'Move On' to Jake! I want us to be friends and then…I don't know…" Bella trails off.

"What was it like Bella? What did it feel like having him touch you?" Angela asks trying to get her friend to reconsider. "Electric. I felt like I was high and every time he kissed me it was like he knew exactly how to make me want more."

"Do you...want more?" Angela slides in one more question. "I don't know what I want Ang." Bella sounding like she was about to break down. "Why don't you just go with the flow? Bella do what feels right. Don't let your brain take over. You over think thing to much." Angela says try to encourage her friend.

"I don't want to hurt Jake." Bella trying to reason with herself more than Angela. "Oh please! Bella Jacob is a big boy. He can handle himself." Angela retorts. "Well I need to finish getting dressed and leave I'm going to be late as it is." Bella says realizing she's running late. "Okay Bye Bella! Remember do what feels good. Not what you 'Think'. "Bye Ang."

Bella throws her clothes on but went for a white tank top instead of the navy blue one. Bella tossed the red pumps in her back pack and ran out the front door to her Van with some old flats on, not wanting to try to drive with the heels on. Bella braided her hair in a messy fashion over one shoulder and put on her red lipstick, which was becoming apart of the 'New Bella' Look.

Bella got to the college's Parking lot five minutes after class was supposed to start. "Crap. Late on the second day of class!" Bella hustles through the campus to her first class. Bella opens the door to the Class and walks in silently. "Good Morning Ms. Swan. Please find your set." Bella's cheeks went bright red as she walked to take her seat. "Hey Bells." Jake whispers. Bella nods and gives him week smile. Bella crosses her ankles and then realizes that she still has her tattered old shoes on. She quickly slides off her shoes and pulls out the red pumps. Jacob was watching the whole time_. 'Damn she is hot. I'm actually glad she is late the mood Paul is in today he may have kidnapped her seeing her in those shoes. I don't understand why but red heels have always been a huge turn on for the two of us. Embry and Quil would rather have them barefoot I bet.' _ Just then Bella looks over and smiles. She whips out her phone and starts texting someone. Jacob's phone was vibrating in his pocket. He looks over at Bella with a questioning look. He pulls out his phone and looks up to make sure no one noticed and then back down at his phone.

-Hey Jake

-Hey Bells. Look I'm sorry about last night.

-Jake don't worry about it. Seriously.

-But I am…I don't want you 2 hate me.

-Jake I couldn't hate you no matter what.

-Just don't sneak off anymore. That scared me more than anything.

-I promise I'll tell you next time.

Class ended Bella stood up as Jacob was grabbing his bag. He looked up to see Bella's ass level with his face. '_Fuck her ass looks amazing in those pants._' Jacob stands up and fallows her out of the room. "K, See you later Jake." Bella glances over the Jacob. He was staring at her unashamed. It made Bella blush and she got this weird warm sensation at her center. Jacob took a deep breath as if he could tell she was turned on. Before she could turn away He caught her by the waist and pulled her in for a more than friendly hug. His one hand stayed on her hip as his other hand went to the small of her back and pushed her closer. Jacob's hand gripped her hip his thumb stroking her skin softly. Jacob could smell how aroused she was. _'Her smell is intoxicating. God it smells so good I want to taste. Fuck I want suck it out of her. Fuck want it all over me.'_ Jacob felt himself getting hard. He pushed himself into Bella which caused her to make a small moan and started to breathe heavily. Jacob felt his wolf push for dominance to take her right then and there. He stepped away from Bella and turned to leave before he got to the point where he would regret it later. "Bye Bella I'll text you." Bella stood there dazed for a minute then sped off to her next class. _'Why the hell am I so turned on by him? Jacob never used to make me this…this….this worked up. I mean sure, he's always been cute and sweet to me. He sometimes makes my stomach all fluttery when he says things…but…He made me so flipping wet just by a hug. Breathe Bella. Just Breathe. Calm down and think this through…No don't think about it. Just brush it off and move on with your day. DO NOT OVER THINK THIS." _

'_Jacob must have forgotten to text me Lunch had passed and he still hadn't texted me. Maybe I'll text him…'_ Just as Bella got her phone out it buzzed…

-Bella the guys and I are going to the movies tonight want 2 come?

Bella paused to think about it…_'Just say yes don't think about it. Just go and have fun!'_

-Yeah that would be great can I invite Angela?

-I'm sure the guys would keep her entertained… LOL

-…maybe it's not a good Idea…

-Oh no it is, Otherwise they'll be after you.

- They would not! Angela says she's in. What time?

-7:30 that way we can all hang out and eat then go to the movies.

- Sounds good. Pre-calculus is kicking my butt already. I can't wait for history! I'll see you in class.

-Paul is going to be handful tonight I can already tell…me either I think my dad wrote the text book for that class. HAHA! I'll see you.

Bella and Jacob found each other in the hallway on their way to class. Jacob loved hearing the '_Click Click'_ of Bella's shoes. As they neared their destination an student in a hurry bumped into Bella causing her to lose her balance in those pumps she was certain that she was going to fall right on her face. But Jacob caught her in the nick of time. Jacob righted Bella quickly searching her over for and damage. "Damn Jake! You really do have great timing." Bella says as she tries to smooth out her clothes. "I just wish I would have seen that kid coming and moved you out of the so it didn't happen." Jacob fumed. Bella grabs Jacobs arm and starts to pull him to class. "Jake, you saved me from what would have been a very embarrassing fall. You don't need to worry about what you 'could have done'. You did enough just by catching my clumsy ass." They walked into history to find the classroom desks removed and in their place the found tables that sat two. "That's random." Bella sits down at the table where their desks were yesterday. "Why would they change the desks to tables?" Just then Mr. Peterson walked in and promptly answered. "The new curriculum I am using is more partner than individual assignments. That's why we switched. Alright let get moving on. Open your Texts to page 27 and do the chapter review questions 1-19."

Jacob moves his chair closer to Bella and opens the Book up and starts reading. Bella searches threw her backpack looking for a pen to start writing the questions down, but to no avail she couldn't find one. She looks over to Jacob and scooches closer to him. She lightly presses her thigh up against his and puts her hand on his leg. Jacob doesn't even flinch. '_What the heck? No reaction...Not even a glance. Hmm. How about this.'_

Bella starts to lazily drag her fingers along his thigh. Bella continues tracing patterns on his leg as she leans in to whisper into Jacob's ear. "Jake can I barrow your pen I misplaced mine…" Jacob goes into his back pack to grab one and hands it to Bella. As she starts to pull her hand way from his thigh, Jacob puts his hand over hers and moves it back to his upper thigh. He goes back to doing his work as if nothing is going on. Bella however, blushes but keeps her hand where he placed it. They sat there with her hand on his leg until the end of class. They walked to film studies as if nothing had happened. Film studies was boring and uneventful. Bella Walked out to her car and called Angela and told her to meet her at Charlie's.

Sorry for the wait. I've been busy let me know what you think.


	14. Rusted Chariots

Chapter 14

Rusted Chariots

Angela beat Bella to her house, and was waiting on her porch when Bella jumped from the van and rushed up to the house. "Bella! Tell me everything!"

"I…I…just…and He…then we…"Bella didn't know where to begin, as they walked into the house. "Angela I feel so giddy…like a kid going to Disneyland. I've never felt like this…with Edward it was pure attraction. Like we were tied together. But Jacob it's a jumbled mess of every emotion." Bella paused to turn and look at Angela who was climbing the stairs behind her. Angela was about to ask Bella a question when Charlie opens the front door. "Hey Bella! Hi Angela!"

"Hi Charlie" "Hi Dad!"

"What are you two up to this fine Friday?"

"Uh, Oh, I forgot to tell you. Ang and I are going to the movies tonight with Jake and some boys from the Reservation. Is that cool?"

"I don't see why not. You're an adult now. Just call me if plans change." Charlie says with a wink, and then saunters off into the kitchen to find some food.

Angela and Bella get into Bella's room and Angela plops her duffle bag down on the bed. "What's all that?" Bella questions her friend.

"It's a bunch stuff Jessica left at my place. I doubt she even notices that she's missing this stuff."

"Lets take a look!" Bella says excitedly. Angela dumps the contents onto Bella's bed. Bella pulls out a long black silk tank top that has a sweetheart neck line. "Wow this is amazing!" Bella holds it up to herself to take a look in the mirror. "My black leggings would totally be cute…Oh gees. Angela. It's just dinner and a movie with you and some guys. I think this is more date material." Angela sighs. "Come on Bella! Just have some fun!" Angela groans. "Angela think about it like this…say we go all dressed up and the boys come in their sweat cut off shorts and greasy T-shirts…we would look totally awkward." Bella waits for a response looking at her friend earnestly. "Ugh, Bella just text him and see what he is thinking. Ask him where we are going to dinner that way we can figure out dress code by where we are going to eat."

"Ooo. Good Idea." Bella pulls out her phone and texts Jacob.

-Hey Jake where are we going to dinner?

-Ummmm, let me check with the guys they are out with Sam so it might be a while. I'll get back to u.

-K. :)

"ok so what do we do now…" Bella flopped on the bed. "Hair and makeup." Angela says matter of factly.

Jacob knew where the Guys would be…unreachable. Jacob quickly stripped his clothing and phased. Jacob loved being in his wolf form. It was freeing. Everything he was feeling and thinking seemed clearer and sharper. The earth under Jacobs paws was cooling from the sun going down Jacob found the rest of the pack out in the forest just as the sun was reaching through the tops of the trees. The sun rays crept into the small grassy clearing illuminating everything. Jacob thought to himself, _'This has to be my favorite time of the day. Everything is still and peaceful. Bella would love it here.' _

'_HAHAHAHA what a sap!' Paul jumps on Jacob_

'_Knock it off Lahote! Get off of me!' _Jacob snaps at him. Paul steps on Jacob's muzzle as he jumps off of him. Jacob goes after Paul and pins him down by the scruff of his neck_. "Okay. Okay! I'm sorry! But you are a sap!" _Jacob releases Paul and gets down to business.

'_Whatever! Lahote if you had a girl you…you…lov...liked you'd think things like that too…anyways, where are we taking the girls tonight, Guys?'_

'_I don't know Emily's place?'_ Paul joked.

'_Haha could you imagine the look on their faces if we took them to McDonald's!?" _Quil and Embry erupt with laughter.

'_GUYS! Seriously. Where are we taking them?'_ Jacob shakes his head at the spectacle Embry and Quil were. _"Giant wolves rolling around on the forest floor playing like pups, Could imagine some leech seeing you acting ridiculous?"_ The boys sobered up after that comment.

"_Let's just take them to Taqueria Santanna it's nice but casual. No hassle. Shower, jeans, and a clean shirt. Call it good."_ Paul offers.

"Yeah let's do that." Quil agrees.

"_Sounds good to me…Oh I need to go do laundry…"_ Embry remembers.

"_Ok and we are meeting at Bella's at 7:30. Ok I'll see you guys there….Oh Embry don't forget to wear shoes!"_ Jacob teases.

Jacob gets back to his house and grabs his phone.

-Bells were picking you guys up at your place and going to Taqueria Santanna. Does that sound good?

"_Oh my God he finally texted me back!"_ Bella yelled to Angela who was in the bathroom doing her hair. "Well!?" Angela came into the room with a poof on the top of her head and then the rest was in a ponytail. "You look like you're from the Jersey Shore!" Bella teased. "Whatever Bella it's like 3 inches shorter than Snookies!"Angela snapped her fingers in a mocking attitude. "So what did the S.I. say?"

"S.I.? What's that?" Bella looked extremely confused. "Sexy Indian! Come on Bella. Seriously!" Angela teased. "SO WHAT DID HE SAY?" Angela shook Bella's shoulders.

"Ok ok! We are going to Taqueria Santanna and they are picking us up here."

"So, Casual?" Angela looked depressed. "Next outing we have you and I will dress up! We can hit a club!" Bella says trying to cheer up Angela. "Promise?" Angela looks up skeptically. "Promise!" Bella reassures Angela. "Okay.

-Is that cool? Or not? We are leaving the Res. Now the guys are restless. Hope you guys are ready. Quil and Embry say they are starving.

"Oh crap they are leaving now! Angela We have to hurry up!"

- Yeah that's fine. We will be ready!

_-_K. See you soon.

Angela starts throwing clothes at Bella to try on, while trying to find herself something to wear. Bella decides on a short black skirt. And a black low neck tank top with a loose off the shoulder gray shirt over the top, and a pair of gray canvas shoes. Angela grabbed a pair of ripped up skinny jeans with a tight red and black plaid button up shirt, which she did not button up all the way leaving cleavage, and a pair of Bella's new boots.

The girls were just finishing up when they heard the boys pull up. Charlie called up to the girls, "Ladies your rusted chariots await!" "I heard that Charlie!" Jacob hollered back to Charlie. Bella and Angie walked out to meet the boys. "Damn Jacob, Bella looks good enough to eat. Don't you think?" Paul whispers to Jacob. Jacob ignores Paul's attempts to get a rise out of him. And continues to watch Bella walk towards him. Quil and Embry were plotting something. Jacob saw the look in their eyes. Embry lets out a wolfish whistle and the two boys rush over to the girls Embry gives Bella a kiss on the cheek and the turns his attention to Angela. Quil puts his arm around Bella and pulls her in for a hug and then plants a kiss of his own on to Bella's neck and then holds her there for a second longer to inhale her scent. His nose slide up her neck to just under her ear where Quil licked her softly and then planted another, but much sweeter, more sensual kiss where he had just licked. Causing Bella to blush and a turnout of the hug. "Quil! Stop it." Bella tossed at him casually, but still blushing. Paul leans over to Jacob, "You're going to kill them aren't you?" Jacob nodded once and then says to Embry and Quil, "You two are not riding in my car. Paul you're in my car." Embry says to Angela "Then you're with us!" He says dragging her to the passenger side of the car. "Come on! Let's go. Paul climbs into the back of the car with intent to have Bella sit with him but once he's in Jacob slams the seat back and has Bella sit in front with him.

Bella hops in the front seat. The car ride to dinner was ridiculously tense. Bella thought to herself 'Jacob is so wound up right now. He isn't even speaking to me. Or even looking at me. I most have done something to make him upset.' Bella was looking out the window when she felt something on her side. It was warm and gentle. Paul's hand was reaching in between the seat and the door his fingers ran up and down her side. Which made Bella shiver. His hand made it's way up the inside of Bella's top shirt. Just as Bella ways about to move her body away from Paul's touch Jacob announced that he would drop them off and then go park. With that Paul's hand withdrew from Bella.

Bella and Paul hopped out of the car and Paul walked over to where Angela was held hostage with Quil and Embry. Bella was about to close the car door when He looked up at her. It was a look she didn't understand. The emotion behind his eyes wasn't recognizable. Bella hopped back into the car with Jacob. "What are you doing Bella?" Jacob asked. "I'm going with you." Bella answered matter-of-factly. "I'm just going to park the car Bells." Jacob said. "Jake. I'm going with you. All of those boys are making adva…" Bella stops what she was saying when she saw the look in his eye again. What was it? "I just need some Jacob and Bella time!" Bella finished off what she was saying with a sweet smile. Jacob parked the car and got out. Bella was fumbling around with her bag and when she reached to open the door Jacob was there holding it open for her. "Thanks Jake." Bella said as she stood up out of the car. Jacob stepped toward her and then hesitated. "Jake?" Bella reaches for his arm and places her hand high on his bicep. "Is everything okay?" Bella doesn't wait for a response she pulls Jacob in for a hug. He stands there for a second, not moving. Bella starts to pull away, But Jacob puts his arms around her pulling her close to him. Bella's hands slid to Jacobs sides. She found herself moving her fingers to his waistband and hooking her Index fingers into it. As soon as Bella had touched Jacob's pants, Jacob moved in. On hand to Bella's hair and one to the small of her back. Using the fist of Bella's hair Jacob gentle tugged and moved her head to the side. Bella's heart rate shot through the roof. Jacob leaned down Bella's neck. He placed a small kiss on the nape of her neck, which made Bella grind into Jacob. Jacob groaned and pushed her hips into him harder. He leaned Bella up against car and pushed closer. Bella was breathing heavily. Intoxicated by the way Jacob touched her. Bella didn't hesitate what she did next. Bella took one hand and traced up Jacob's torso, over his chest and to his neck, then to his face. Bella softly pushed Jacob's lips away from her neck. Jacob and Bella made I contact and second later Bella softly kisses Jacob. Jacob licked the outside of her lips tenderly. Bella granted him access. As Jacob was exploring her mouth, his hands were exploring as well. Jacob wasted no time he took this chance and his free hand was under her shirts in no time. Jacob was letting his body do the talking, his cock was growing harder. Every time Jacobs hand went anywhere close to Bella's bra Bella would grind harder onto his leg. Bella was so caught up in what was happening she didn't hear Embry's whistle. When he pulled away she thought he was upset at what was going on. But then Jacob turned to her and said, "We should get into the restaurant or they'll come looking for us." He took Bella's hand in his and walked into the restaurant.

"Where have guys been?" Paul eyed Bella and Jacob, But quickly turned his attention to Angela.

"Your table is ready. If would fallow me back." The hostess lead them to the booth in back Jacob guided Bella to one side with him and had her sit in closest to the wall and then sat down next to her the Paul sat next to Jacob. Embry and Quil sandwiched Angela in between them_. 'Angela seems to be enjoying this attention from the three boys. Paul just wants anything with tits and legs. Embry and Quil are so sweet to Angela though.'_ Bella looked up to Jacob who was uninterested in anything but Bella. He leaned toward to the table and put on hand on Bella's leg. Bella didn't move. She looked up and blushed Jacob's face was so sweet. Bella closed her eyes and took a breath a feeling of warmth tingled from her center and spread throughout her body. She opened her eyes to find Jacob staring at her with a knowing grin. His hand squeezed Bella's thigh and then they both turned to join the conversation.

Jacob, Paul, Embry, and Quil all finished eating before the girls. So they ordered seconds. Bella looked down the table as the four boys dug in to their second helping. Bella and Angela both shrugged at the scene and then both broke out in laughter. All of the boys stopped shoveling their food to look at Bella and Angela. Jacob finally asked "What did we miss?" Bella tried to contain her laughter as she answered, "You all look like a pack of starving wolves, shoveling your food like that." The boys all look at eachother not knowing how to respond. Paul offers well you would eat like this too If you were even half our size." The boys all agree and then start eating again. "So what movie are we seeing?" Angela asks as they were leaving the restaurant. "Should we tell them?" Quil asks the group. "No they can be surprised." Paul answers for the group. Bella looks at Jacob, thinking that Jacob would offer up some information or a clue. Instead Jacob says, "Don't look at me that way. I'm not telling you." Bella walks over the Angela pouting.

When the group finally get to the movie theater they see the only thing playing in the next 20 minutes is "The Expendables". The boys run up to by the tickets while Bella and Angela wait for them inside. "I don't know what I expected. But I didn't think we'd be subjected to a movie like this." Angela complains. "Well look on the bright side Liam Hemsworth is in it." Bella and Angela both perked up at that. "He's so frickin' hot, Bella. You know who else is hot?" Angela asked. "Embry." Bella answered knowing her friend. Angela blushed. Just then the boys came up behind them which cut their girl talk short. Jacob and Bella got popcorn and soda for everyone to share and met the rest of the group in the theater. The movie theater was jam packed Embry and Angela got they last row saved. The row was one chair short. Paul had taken the aisle seat then Quil and Angela and then Embry, the chair closest to the wall was free. Jacob was going to let Bella take it, but before he offered to just sit in the aisle Bella grabbed his hand and told him sit down and she would sit on his lap if he didn't mind. Which he did not protest at all.

The movie was about to start Embry hand his arm around Angela's chair and Quil had still not given up he was gently running his fingers along Angela's arm. Jacob pulled Bella closer to him. "Bella I don't think I will be able to pay attention with on my lap." Jacob said breathing heavily onto Bella's neck. Which made Bella shiver. The small movement of Bella's hips made Jacob's cock throb with desire. Bella felt Jacob move up against her. Bella's heart was speeding up with every little movement Jacob made. The movie was in full swing before any made a move. Embry finally leaned over and made a move on Angela. She moved into him the two were making out not watching the movie. And Paul and Quil were so into the movie that a siren could have gone off and they wouldn't have noticed.

That's when Jacob made his move. His hands gently and slowly slid up Bella's smooth legs taking a very long time to reach the hem of her skirt. Jacob planted small kisses along Bella's shoulders and neck. Bella lean her head back onto Jacob's shoulder. Bella looked at him longingly. The look in Bella's eyes made something flip in Jacob he was turned on he could have cum right then and there. He leaned in and kissed Bella. He's hands slid under Bella's skirt and pulled her thighs apart. Bella's body shuddered hungrily at the forcefulness Jacob had. She rocked her hips slowly not wanting anyone to know or see what was going on. Jacob's fingers rubbed Bella's thighs. On occasion his fingers brushed against her underwear he could smell her arousal which made him start getting bolder. "Bella I want you." He breathed into Bella's ear. Jacob started licking Bella's neck then bit down softly. She moan quietly. Jacob couldn't handle it anymore. Jacob started running his fingertips up and down her soaked panties. Bella whispered into Jacob's ear "I want you too." She licked his earlobe. When Jacob heard those words he slipped his fingers under the last layer of clothing. He was gently explore the smooth skin around her pussy. Jacob's fingers danced around slowly finding their way down towards her entrance. It was driving Bella crazy the soft slow touches where making her even wetter. Jacob cupped her pussy with his hand and left it there not moving it for a solid minute. The heat from his hand was driving Bella crazy she was trying grind up into it, but nothing would satisfy her need. Jacob started wiggling his middle finger slowly. He dipped middle in between her lips feeling Bella's arousal he moved his finger up along Bella's pussy leaving a trail of heat. He came to her small mound and softly drew circles around it, which made Bella buck her hips. Just then the movie ended. Jacob moved Bella quickly off of his lap and stood up with the rest of the crowd. They formed a line to exit. Jacob grabbed Bella's hand and discretely pulled her hand to his bulge. She gave it a small stroke which made it harder. Jacob growled softly and then from his position behind Bella he pushed his hand in between her legs and wiggled his finger along her pussy. Which made Bella gasp. They both withdrew their hands from each other just as everyone turned to look at Bella. "Oh never mind! It's right here!" Bella held up her phone, trying to cover up the real reason for her gasp.

Once out side Bella asked Angela if she could spend the night. Which Angela said would be great because her mom and dad left for the weekend. Bella called Charlie and made sure he knew what the plan was. Jacob Bella Embry and Angela piled into Jacobs car and drove in silence to Angela's house. Jacob and Bella were left by the car as Embry walk Angela up the stairs to her front door. Bella walked over to Jacob and gave him a hug. Jacob pushed up against Bella to let her know he was still hard. Bella giggled quietly and whispered into Jacob's ear, "Still?" Jacob eyes grew dark, he growled and push Bella up against the car, "Bella do you know what you do to me. The lightest touch. The littlest movements, get me hard for hours". Jacob slid his hand back into Bella's panties. "Still?" he whispers as his fingers find her still wet. Jacob finds her opening and gently pushes the tip of his finger in and wiggles it around and then pulls it out and rubs her sweet juices all over her clit. Bella moans softly, Jacob does this a few more times before Embry finally comes down from the porch. Jacob quickly hugs Bella and says goodnight. Bella walks toward Embry and gives him a hug. Embry takes a deep breath in through his nose as if smelling something he would eat. Embry quickly let go and scurried of to the car and climbed in. Jacob was waiting for Bella to get inside before leaving. Bella turned and waved and then hurried inside.

Jacob got in the car slamming the car door. "What the FUCK was that Embry!?" Jacob said with as much anger and ferocity he use without phasing right there in the car. "God Jacob I'm sorry. She smelled so fucking good. It took all my strength to let go. Fuck she smelt so damn sweet." Embry said to sensually for Jacob's liking. "DAMN IT EMBRY! Quit talking about her like that. I thought you had a thing with Angela." Jacob said as he started up the car. "Well I like Angela. She's hot. She obviously wasn't turned on like Bella was. So I don't if she liked me or anything." Embry said distraughtly. "What did you do to Bella to make so…so…sweet?" Embry asked his friend shyly. Jacob wasn't inexperienced but Embry knew Jacob hadn't ever really done anything with a girl other than kissing. Jacob looked at him and smirked then told him the specifics of his evening but made Embry promise to keep it a secret. Jacob didn't want the others to find out about it. "We should go back and see if the girls are talking about us." Embry suggested. "You mean…Spy on them?" Jacob asked. "Well yeah! That way we can know what they think about us." Embry justified. Jacob spun the car around and parked it a street away from Angela's house. The two boys when radio silent just eye contact to tell each other where to go. Thankfully Angela's house had a big full tree to provide the boys with enough cover. Jacob went up first and found a good sturdy branch to stand on. Embry followed suit and stood on a branch near Jacob as they peered into Angela's window to see the girls. Jacob and Embry sat quietly tuning there hearing to listen to their conversation.

Angela and Bella went up to Angela's room and laid on the bed not talking. Bella let out a sigh. Angela rolled over to look at her friend. Bella had unsatisfied and frustrated look. "What's wrong Bella?" Angela asked. "I thought you had fun tonight." Bella propped herself up with and arm. "I did. I feel…Gah! I don't have a work for it. It's like I was all amped up and then there was nothing." Bella tried to explain. Angela looked at her confused. "Bella what happened with Jacob tonight. I wasn't paying attention I hand my hands full with Embry." Angela smiled and winked. "ANGELA! You like Him!" Bella started giggling, forgetting her frustration for a moment, before Angela insisted on her telling every detail.

Bella told her everything. Angela tried not to laugh when Bella blushed, When Angela asked her exactly where he touched her. Hard, soft, or gentle, even how he felt pushed up against Bella. "Angela! I have no idea what I'm doing. I've never even seen one before. What do I do with it? Ang! You have had sex what's it like. Good God! I'm so worked up again!" Bella felt herself get wet again as she recalled everything Jacob and done to her body. Angela looked at Bella with sympathy. "Bella have you ever masturbated?"

**When Jacob and Embry heard Angela ask Bella that, they both almost lost their footing. Jacob lean farther out in the tree try to see Bella's face better. **

"What? No! Never!" Bella said slightly embarrassed. "Bella it's a completely natural thing to do." Angela tried to convince her friend that it's not bad. "I know guys do it." Bella said shyly. "I heard Jacob do it in his bathroom." Bella said blushing remembering him moan out her name.

**Embry looked at his friend who was so embarrassed that Bella had heard him doing that in the bathroom**. **"You did it with her it the house!" Embry whispered to Jacob. "Fuck you! I was so fucking hard it hurt."**

"Bella. Guys and girls have similar needs. Jacob needed that release because he was so worked up. Girls need to do it too. I mean Christ, Bella I do it all the time." Angela blurted out. Bella looked at her wide eyed. "Bella it's a stress relief. It releases endorphins and God it feels good when you climax."

Bella couldn't believe she was going to ask her friend this but saw no other way of getting this information. "Angela…" Bella started. But as if knowing what her friend was about to ask Angela interrupted. "I'm comfortable with helping you if you are comfortable with me helping you." "Angela I don't want this to make us awkward around each other." Bella said worriedly as she sat up. Angela walked over to her dresser and pulled out a shoe box. "Bella how do you think I learned about this…Jessica walked me through it before Ben even touched me. Just think about it like taking a practice test and I'm helping you study. Now do you want me to show you on me, or me help you on you?" Angela said so plainly, like it was no big deal. It actually made Bella relax a bit. "I…I…I don't know…whatever you think would be best." Angela open up her box and pulled out things that Bella would have never thought Angela would own.

**Jacob and Embry could believe their eyes and ears. Jacob and Embry where both hard as rocks at just the thought of some girl on girl action. Jacob looked over at Embry, who was trying to inconspicuously rub his cock. "Ew. Embry I'm right here!" Jacob said grossed out by his friend. "Whatever! Jacob look at yourself your fucking bulging out of your pants. Just pretend I'm not here and focus on them. Damn! I never thought this is what we would be spying on." Jacob looked over at his friend who was unbutton his pants and undoing hiss zipper. Something hit Jacob like a ton of bricks. When he realized that Embry would be watching Bella not just Angela. "Wait!" Jacob said to his friend with a painful look in his eyes. "I don't want you watching…her. My…Bella. I won't let you." Jacob took an aggressive stance. "Oh. God Jacob! I didn't even think about that! I was totally focusing on Angela. Fuck I'm sorry I got carried away." Embry climbed down the tree. Jacob jumped down after taking one last look at his Bella. '**_**Fuck I wish I was the on helping her.'**_** Jacob thought lustfully. Embry decided on Phasing and running back to the Res. to save each other from sitting next to the other in awkward silence. Jacob was grateful for that he needed some time to himself.**

Angela stood up and took Bella's hands. "Okay Bella let's just get used to being around each other naked. And we will go from there." Angela took Bella to the bathroom and turned on the shower. "Remember Bella 'it's natural'." Angela started unbuttoning her shirt and looked up at Bella to urge her to do the same. Bella look of her loose top and then her tank top. Angela was already standing there nude waiting for Bella to hurry up. Bella stopped, staring at her best friend. Angela's dark hair framed her face so well. Her body was slim but toned. Angela's breasts were much bigger than her own. Bella thought to herself as she began to take off her skirt_. 'Mine are only a B she has to a D._' Angela's breasts were so soft looking. Her nipples were a dark pink and the circles around them were large. Larger than Bella would have thought normal. Bella's eyes followed Angela's body down over her stomach down to her pussy which was clean shaven just like her own. Angela finally spoke, "You ready to hop in Bella?" Bella pulled her underwear down and undid her bra letting it slide down her arms and then dropping it to the floor. Angela stared at Bella taking in the site. "Wow Bella you are beautiful." Angela hopped in the shower holding the curtain open for her best friend. Bella stepped in and was met with a happy grin. Bella blushed. Angela was under the water letting Bella watch the water roll down her body. "Bella just do what do." Bella nodded and got under the water with Angela their naked bodies almost touching. Angela asked Bella if she was comfortable with her touching her body. Bella nodded again afraid her voice would sound as panicked as she felt Angela put some body wash in her hands and lathered the soap before touching Bella. Angela took it slow, she could see her friend was still trying to warm up to this idea. Angela started with Bella's arms up to her shoulders, When Angela got to her neck Bella pulled away. "Ang…Maybe I'll just copy what you do to yourself." "Okay whatever makes you more comfortable. Remember Bella this is so natural." Angela reassured her friend.

Bella mirror Angela's movements. Angela lathered her own arms up to her neck. Angela looked at Bella, "I just going to talk you through this…okay?" Bella nodded her head as he watched her friend cup her own breasts and start kneading them like doe. Bella did the same thing. "Bella everyone like different things so what getting me horny might not be the same for you, but your tits are a good point to start at touching." Angela grabbed her tits hard making her nipples swell. Bella watched her friend pinch and twist her nipples. Angela looked like she was really liked it. "Doesn't that's hurt?" Bella asked. "Uhuh. It feels so fucking good." Angela rinsed off the shower wasn't doing it for her. But it did the job of getting Bella naked. "I'll meet you in bedroom." Angela said as she stepped out of the shower. "Umm, ok." Bella answered. Bella got under the shower and fondled her tits as she rinsed off. She gave them a hard squeeze and watched her nipples get hard she softly drew circles around them and felt herself get hot in her center. Bella turned the water off and met Angela in her bedroom.

Haha I bet you didn't see that one coming. Sorry for the wait as you can tell I've written about 3 times more this chapter than I usually do in a chapter. I just could find a good breaking point. More girl on girl next chapter. Yummy. There will be some juicy bits. You've been warned.


	15. Are you ready for the next step?

Chapter 15

Are you ready for the next step?

Bella wrapped herself in a towel and walked quietly to Angela's room. Angela was taking aloud to herself, "Now where did Jessica start? She explained it so well. I guess I'll talk about mechanics of it well she knows what everything is, she just does know what to do with it." Bella walked into the room clearing her throat softly to announce her presence.

Angela turned around to see Bella sit down on the chair beside Angela's vanity. "Ok well you've been through Sex Ed. So you know the basics." Angela pulled out a dildo and gave it to Bella. Bella looked wide eyed at it. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Bella looked at Angela in surprise. "Bella I'll being doing it with you. It's fine!" Angela reassured, as she had one for herself that was much bigger. "Ok well Bella you come sit over here on my bed by the pillows and I'll sit right in front so you can see what I am doing." Bella moved where Angela told her to go and unwrapped herself from the damp towel. Angela sat at the foot of her bed with some 'KY' gel. "Okay Bella, Here." Angela hand her the gel after she had put some on her fingertips Bella watched friend work on herself. "Come on Bella. Put some on your finger and put in on your clit. It warms you up and make it feel so good." Angela explained. Bella hesitated for a second watched Angela rub her clit in circles. Bella mustered up some courage to touch herself for the first time.

Bella started rubbing herself softly biting her lip unconsciously. Bella started getting wet. Angela noticed Bella really getting into it. "K, Bella are you ready for the next step?" Angela asked quietly. Bella nodded she was more than ready. "Alright I want you to rub your clit with one hand while fingering yourself. Just watch me." Angela laid down with her pussy straight in front of Bella. Angela rubbed her clit and slid two fingers in and out of wet pussy.

Bella watched her friend finger fucking herself, and then started doing the same thing. Bella and Angela started bucking their hips and moaning next to each other. Angela grabbed her dildo and started pumping it into her soaking pussy. Angela's toes started curling and started moaning out Embry's name. "Awe. Fuck that feels so good! Ooh yeah. Ooh fuck! Just like that, Em." Bella stopped what she was doing to watch Angela get off. Angela was panting hard she glance at her friend watching her. "Bella help me, I'm not at a good angel." "What do you want me to do Ang?" Bella asked. It looked like she had everything under control and was doing fine on her own. "Bella take this and fuck my pussy with it." Couldn't believe she was actually being asked to fuck her best girl friend with a dildo. Bella was caught up in the moment and took it from Angela. Bella slid it into her friend as far as Angela's body would take it. Angela moan out, "Oh Fuck me Embry. Fuck me fast and hard." Bella did as Angela instructed. She thought it was weird how Angela could think about Embry doing this to her even though it was her touching Angela. It only took Angela a few minutes to almost get to her climax she started rubbing her clit as Bella fucked her hard with the dildo. Angela's body had reached her limit she started spasming. "OH FUCK! Angela took over for Bella as she came down from her orgasm. Slowly easing herself down. Bella looked at Angela in disbelief. "Holy shit. What the Hell was that Angela?" Angela laughed a little at Bella because that's exactly how she felt when Jessica had showed her. "An Orgasm is the best part of sex Bella. As you can tell from what just happened your body goes into overdrive and god it feels good. It totally exhausts you but she feel so fresh afterwards. Do you want to try?" Angela asked eagerly. Bella looked down at herself, and thought about how good it felt with Jacobs hands on her clit. "I think not Angela. I don't really want to spoil it. Plus I don't want to lose my virginity to plastic cock." Angela looked a little embarrassed that she was so eager to help Bella get off. Bella seeing her friend looking so embarrassed about what she just asked, decided to ask for help with just handling a cock. Angela perked right up and started explaining different techniques and how tender you have to be with it and the balls. The girls spent the rest of the night laughing at how awkward cocks were and how ridiculously horny guys are.

Bella and Angela woke up to Bella's phone ringing. "Hello?" Bella answered in a sleepy voice. "HEY BELLS!" Jacob said overly excited. "Why are you calling so early?" Bella asked. "Oh gees! I'm sorry. Did I wake you up? Its already 11:30. I thought you'd be awake by now." Jake said apologetically. "Embry and I wanted to see if you wanted to come down to the reservation and hang out on the beach we are having a bonfire tonight too!" Bella looked at Angela to see if she was interested. "Bella I want to see Embry again say yes." Angela urged. "But I have math homework, Angela." Bella said in a hushed tone. "I have homework too Bells! Just bring it down and we can do it together." Jacob said. "Bella pleeeeaaasse!" Angela whined. "Fine." Bella let Angela have her way. Angela snatched the phone from Bella and started talking Jacob about specifics. "What's the weather like down there?...Damn…Oh no it's fine. I was just hoping for warm weather. What time do you want us down there?...Really…Bella go get in the shower, I'll be in right after you. Jacob wants us down there as soon as possible…So do we need to bring anything?...Oh that sounds easy enough…where are we meeting? You're place…alright see you then. Bye." Angela flopped the phone on to the bed. "Bella get your naked ass out of bed and shower you need wash off that stuff. And so do I." Bella groaned as she flung the covers off and headed for her the door.

Angela picked up Bella's phone that she flung on the floor when she got out of bed. She started laughing in hysterics. Bella walked around the corner to see what she was laughing at. Just as Bella asked what was going on a message popped up on the screen "CALL ENDED". "I forgot to hit the end call button. Jacob heard me tell you to get your naked ass out of bed!" Angela broke down laughing hysterically again. Bella went beet red and stormed off to the bathroom. "Oh Bella it was an accident don't be mad. I'll make it up to you tonight. I promise." Angela spoke through the door. With no response Angela apologized one more time and went to shower in her moms shower.

Bella was dressed when Angela came in her room. "You're wearing that?" Angela asked sarcastically. "What's wrong with it?" Bella retorted. Bella looked in the mirror at herself. Red denim short-shorts and soft baggy sweater and some black sandals. Her hair was up in a messy bun. Nothing fancy it was just going to the beach and a bonfire with Jacob and Embry. "Nothing Bella I was just teasing." "Oh well hurry up so we can go." Bella grabbed her bag and head down stairs to wait for her friend.

Angela came down in a pair of white short-shorts and a hooded sweatshirt. "Are you ready?" Bella asked hopping off the counter. "Yup, but we have to make a stop at the grocery store and your place to grab your homework." Angela reminded. "K, Let's get going." "Oh crap! My car is at your place!" Angela remembered. "I got it covered Angela. Dad had a deputy and his partner drop it and my homework off like 5 minutes ago." Bella tossed Angela's keys to her. "You're a thinker Bella!" "COME ON! ANG LETS GO!" Bella hollered as she walked out the front door.

Heehee. I have no Idea what they are going to do down on the Res. any suggestions!?

Let me know what you guys are thinking!


	16. Drift Wood

Chapter 16

Drift Wood

Sorry for the long pause in writing. I just need a break but I'm back.

The Girls got to the reservation and met the boys at the beach. "Holy Crap it fucking cold down here." Bella whined. Paul was the first to the van to help unload the loot. "Hello, Ladies! Damn you two are looking sexy as hell. Especially you Bella." Angela Rolled her eyes and walked off to get more help. As soon as Angela was out of sight Paul grabbed Bella and pushed her up against the van. Bella's breath picked up its pace, and so did her heart beat. Paul pushed against Bella his erection hit Bella exactly where her pearl of nerves was. Bella moaned quietly_. 'Fuck what the hell? Why is Paul making me feel this good? I thought Jacob was the only one who could make me feel so hungry.'_ Bella found herself pushing back into Paul rubbing her clit on his cock. Paul growled as he humped her back. "Damn it, Bella. I want to fuck you. I want to feel your tight pussy. Fuck." Bella looked up at Paul with a hungry look. Just when Paul was about to kiss Bella, they both heard Angela and Embry laughing. Bella pushed away after one last long rub against Paul's cock and they both gathered up food and blankets.

Walking to where the fire was Bella saw Quil and Jacob adding to the burn pile. Jacob looked up and saw Bella. Jacob ran over and took the blankets out of her hands and placed them on a log. "God, Bella you're going to be freezing." Jacob says and he looks down at Bella's legs. "That's why I brought the blankets." Bella laughs. "Oh, Yeah, Ha, Don't know how I missed that. Well what do you want to do?" Jacob asks. "I don't know what do you guys do?" Bella asks the group now that everyone was there. "Well I know I want to go swimming" Paul says as he strips off his shorts. Quil follows suit. "Come on Bella lets go swimming." Paul grabs Bella and lifts her over his shoulder not giving her a choice. Paul jumps in the water. Puling Bella in with him. Bella screams as the water soaks her. Paul pulls her close and calls for everyone to join them. But no one rushes in. Paul could tell Jacob was pissed. Paul turns Bella away from him and slides his fingers down the front of Bella's shorts. The sudden heat from Paul's hand cupping her pussy was a drastic change from the frigid waist deep water they were in. Bella let out a squeal. Paul started to pump his fingers in and out of Bella's pussy. The mixture of hot and cold was too much Bella started panting heavily. "Fuck. Paul what are you doing to me?" Bella moaned out. Paul smiled and said, "Showing you that Jake isn't the only one who can get you horny as hell." Just then Quil plunged into the water. Paul rubbed Bella's clit in a quick circle. Sending a shock of electricity through Bella's body. As she moaned out. "Oh, Paul." Bella went red and sunk under water to hide her embarrassment for moaning his name.

Bella got to the shore just as Jacob was walking to the water's edge with a blanket. "Here Bells" Jacob said with an upset look on his face. Bella smiled up to him. "Thanks Jake. Paul's such an Ass. I don't have any clothes to change into." Jacob thought for a minute as he held Bella wrapped up_. 'Bella! Paul JUST hand his hand in your Pussy and now you are snuggled up in Jacob's arms. What the fuck are you doing?'_ "Hey Bells, I think I have some clothes in my trunk they will be big…But you won't be wet." Jacob offered. "That sounds good. Thanks Jake." Bella and Jacob walked up his car and grabbed a pair of cut off sweats and an old t-shirt. "Um… how do you want to do this…" Jacob asked. "Oh, Well, Oh over there!" Bella walked over to her Van and took off her sweatshirt and then opened the door to the back, and hopped in. "K, Jake hand me the shorts." Jacob handed them over and turned around. Bella stripped out of her shorts and underwear and put on Jacob's shorts. Her shirt wouldn't come off so easily. "Hey Jake?" Bella asks shyly after struggling with it for a few minutes, "can you help me?" Jacob turns around not knowing what she needs help with. Bella sits on the floor of the van with her legs dangling over the bumper and her hands hold her hair up. "Jake. It won't come off." Bella said distraught. Jacob bit his lip as he walked over to Bella. Jacob pulled her closer to where their groins were almost touching. Jacob slid his hands up Bella's legs to her hips and found the hem of her shirt. Jacob tucked his fingers under the shirt and slowly slid it up higher and higher. He reached Bella's Bra and looked directly into her eyes and said "Turn around." Bella stood up in front of Jacob and brushed against him as she turned around. Her ass was pushed against his cock. Bella was so aware of what she was doing to him at this point she almost felt guilty. As Jacobs hands reached around to Bella's front to pop the shirt over her tits, Bella had a thought about Paul doing this to her. _'If it was Paul He wouldn't have told me to turn around he would have wanted to look at my boobs, but Jacob…Jake doesn't want to make me feel easy…even though I would let him look if he wanted too…Yeah, I would let Jake. Paul though he would just take what he wants. Like he just did.' _Jacob slid the shirt over Bella's head and arms and flung it down on the floor of the Van. Just then a breeze whipped through the parking lot. Bella shivered. "Come on Bella, hurry up before you freeze. Bella looks over her shoulder at Jacob he hasn't moved but his eyes are looking up to the sky. "Umm Jake…could you undo the back of my br…bra?" Jacob let out a sigh. Bella watched over shoulder as Jacob squeezed his eyes shut and placed his hands on her hips and worked them up to the clasp of her bra. Jacob fiddled around with it not knowing how it unhooked. Bella giggled at the frustrated look on his face. "Bells, don't laugh at me. How do you do this without looking?" Bella leaned forward hold her tits, and pushing her ass up against Jacobs cock, she felt him push back a little bit. "I never said you had to keep your eyes shut." Bella said suggestively. Jacob's eyes shot open staring down at Bella. "Fuck Bells," Jacob breathed out in a husky tone. Jacob rolled his groin into Bella's ass as he leaned over to undo the clasp. "Do you know what you are doing to me right now?" Jacob asked quietly. Bella smiled over her shoulder as the sides of her bra slid off her back as she stood up. Bella slid her bra off and asked Jacob for the shirt. Bella put the shirt on and turned around to face Jacob.

Jacob was staring at her. Bella pulled him closer and kissed him. Paul didn't make her feel like this. Paul made her want to fuck. But Paul didn't make her want to pleasure him and fulfil every need he had sexual or emotional. Jacob did that Jacob made her want more. Jacob picked Bella up and placed her on the floor of the Van as he kissed her hungrily. Jacob stopped kissing Bella. Which made Bella whimper at the loss of his heated passion. Jacob closed the doors to the Van and found Bella's needing body. Jacob moved Bella's legs apart, which made Bella think he was going to touch her down there, the anticipation she had made buck her hips. "Whoa, Bells…slow down…" Jacob breathed in her ear. Jacob moved to sit her up inside Bella pushed him over on to his back. Straddling his hips Bella ran her hands through his hair "Jake, I need you." Bella said as she kissed his neck slowly. Jacob found his hands at her hips. Bella started kissing her way up his neck and grinding into Jacob. "Bells…" Jacob growled softly. Bella planted small delicate kisses across Jacobs jaw to his chin and to the corners of his mouth. Jacob's chest rumbled, Bella knew Jacob was holding back and not moving. _'Alright Black I'll make you move.' _

Bella was on her hands and knees above Jacob whispering into his ear. One hand moving down his chest. "Jake…I want you to touch me…Jacob…I need you to touch me…" Bella slid her hands into Jacob's lacing their fingers together. Bella moved their hands next to Jacobs head. Bella began to grind on Jacob and licking her lips. Jacob start burning up. Bella looked down at Jacobs face, making eye contact right as his cock hit her tender bundle. Bella's body shook for a second, she could feel herself getting wetter. She opened her eyes to see Jacob's chest heaving up and down_. 'Oh FUCK ME, Fucking Christ she smells so sweet! Fuck Oh! Fucking Shit. I can't take it.'_ Jacob brought his cock back up to meet Bella's pussy. Bella knew this was the end of his resolve. She let go of his hands and brought them to his hair as she kissed him. Jacob's hand went straight up to Bella's back pulling her down to him. Jacob and Bella explored each other's mouths as they were dry humping.

All of a sudden Jacob sat straight up and pushed Bella away with a groan. "Fuck can't a guy catch a fucking break." Jacob opened up the Van and hopped out, holding his hand out to help Bella down. Bella looked at Jacob confused and frustrated. Then she heard it. Paul and Quil were walking towards the Van. Bella looks up to Jacob and sees the state of his hair. She quickly smooth's down his hair laughing quietly. Jacob and Bella turn to see Paul and Quil bringing a blanket their way. "Hey guys!" Bella says over enthusiastically. Jacob laughs, her face was ridiculous. "Let's get this party grooving. Did anyone bring beer?" Bella asks. Paul hold up a bottle of tequila. "And there's more for later." Quil says as he holds up a second bottle. Paul grabs Bella's hand and runs of towards the bon fire. A growl from behind them erupted. "Shit!" Paul says with a wily grin on his face. "What the Fuck was that?" Bella asks obviously freaking out. Bella and Paul stop running toward the Beach. "Paul what was that?" Bella asked again. Paul steps in front of her to block her view of the Van. Paul spins her around and coyly says to her, "Bella you are teasing Jacob. Aren't you? Just by my grabbing your hand he got so jealous he growled…weird I know…but Jacob's a weird guy…Hey look…Angela and Embry are making out let's go scare them." Paul pushes Bella toward the bon fire_. 'Fuck that was close.' _

"Let go of me Quil! I'm fine!" Jacob grits through his teeth. "The hell you are Black. You almost phased right in front of Bella. You need to go home." Quil said forcibly. "And leave Bella alone with Lahote? Fuck that shit!" Jacob spat at him. "Look Jacob if you can't control your wolf…you can be around her…It's not safe for her…" Quil responds in a soft tone. "I'm Fine. Just when fucking Paul touches her is drives me crazy. It's like watching some make love to her in front of me. Just to rub it in that she's not mine. But I know she is mine." Jacob responded quietly finally calming down from his rage. "Jake if you want to stay you need to keep yourself in check. You can't risk hurting her because you are Jealous." Quil started to walk away. Jacob stayed there by the van for a few more minutes to find is calm Jacob and hide his raging wolf.

By the time Jacob thought he was in the clear and started walking toward the group, they party had started without him. Embry and Angela were grinding up against each other keeping in time with the music. Quil had called a few of his girl friends that were dressed in skimpy clothes and brought beer apparently. Jacob scanned the scene for Paul and Bella. Paul was near the group of girls basically licking his chops, but no sight of Bella. "Hey where is Bella?" Jacob asked Quil. "Oh, she went to sit over on that big drift wood over by the tree line. She said she had a head ache." Jacob gives Quil a silent thank you, and walks off towards the line of drift wood.

As Jacob got closer to the drift wood saw her leaning up against the upturned roots with her back to him. Just then a breeze carried her scent to him. She was aroused. '_Fuck I just want to taste that fucking sex.' _Jacob walked up silently behind her and listen to her moan quietly in the wind. Jacob peered down at her over her shoulder. She had the bottle of tequila in one hand and her other pinching her nipple through the loose fabric of Jacob's old t-shirt. Bella took a swig of the alcohol and place it in the sand and then plunged her fingers inside of Jacobs's shorts and started to finger herself_. 'Fuck Angela is right this is a good stress relief.' _Jacob couldn't think of a clever way to announce his presence, it was going to be awkward any way he did it. So Jacob went with the only think he could think of…"Hey can I have drink?" Bella jumped straight up. "FUCK. Jacob you scared the Shit out of me!" Bella exclaimed. "Sorry Bells. I thought you heard me coming." Jacob grabbed Bella and held her close breathing her in. Her hand was curled up into a ball to try to hide what she was doing. Jacob took her hand and brought it to just underneath his nose. Bella was self-conscious about him grabbing that specific hand. _'That was the one that I was just rubbing myself with what if he smells me? Oh my god. Please don't let him smell me.'_ Just then Jacob kissed her fingers, working his way up from palm to tip. Once he reached the tip he licked the tips of her fingers with a flick of his tongue. Bella's breath hitched as he sucked her fingers. Jacob lifted Bella onto the drift wood log with her back against the roots again. He kneeled on the ground next her and started to kiss his way down her neck to her chest the cool day had turned into a crisp evening and due to Bella's lack of bra and her previous activities her nipples stood pronounced in the evening air. Jacob stopped kissing her upper chest and looked at Bella and said, "Bella you tell me when to stop I don't want to do anything you don't want to do." Bella just gave him a breathless look and nodded him on.

Jacob palmed Bella's tits twisting them and rubbing them softly. The warmth of Jacob's hands was driving Bella mad. Jacob slid in front of Bella on the log and Bella's legs were over Jacob's. Jacob leaned over a kissed Bella. This kiss was soft, enduring, passionate and long. It wasn't fast and furious. Jacob took his hands and slid them down Bella's sides and back up underneath his old shirt. Jacob's palms explored Bella's stomach hips and rib cage. When his thumbs grazed the tender flesh of her tits Bella's pussy let the flood gates open she was so turned on by his simple little touch she herself couldn't believe it. Bella's arousal flowed on Jacob's sweats. When Jacob smelt her he moved so fast Bella didn't know what happened until Jacobs hot breath was blowing on her pussy.

"Oh Fuck Bells. You smell so sweet." Jacob said huskily. His nose grazed the hairless lips of her pussy. Bella's body was twitching with anticipation. Jacob laid soft kisses on the insides of Bella's thighs. Finally when Bella thought she could take any more Jacob kissed the very top of her lips. And then took his hands and gently pulled her lips apart. Her Sex oozed out nothing was stopping him now. From lapping up her sex. "Fuck. Are you ready Bells?" Bella moaned in response. Jacob sucked the sex off her lips. And then started by licking her pussy. Jacob couldn't stop he was intoxicated by the taste of her. Jacob was sucking and licking for what felt like forever. (Not that he was complaining). Jacob was so turned on my Bella's soft little moans and grunts. Jacob slide one finger into Bella's hot muff and started pumping it into her. Bella was bucking her hips in rhythm with his Finger. _'Oh my god. Oh Fuck his finger is burning up. Fuck so is his tongue! Fuck this is so good!'_ Bella looked down at him sucking her snatch like a pro. But then she realized it was just her that need this release. Jacob was dry humping the log he was under. He kind of looked like a dog humping the air. She giggled at the thought which made Jacob look up not stopping his menstruations. He gave her a look that made even wetter. "Jake…" Bella whispered breathlessly. Jacob was too hungry to stop. "Jake!" Bella said with more authority. Jacob immediately stopped and looked up at her. "Fuck! Oh My God. Bella I'm so sorry." Jacob apologized but Bella shut him up with a sloppy wet kiss. Bella pushed him onto his back and started to pull down his pants. But Jacob sat back up and grabbed her hands. "Bella…I want to finish what I started…" Jacob whispered into her ear. "And you will. But I want to taste you too." Bella sucked Jacob's earlobe and continued to un-hostler his cock. Bella closed her eyes as she pulled Jacobs Sweats off. When she went to open her eyes the sight she was the hottest sight ever. Jacobs cock stood tall and stiff. It curved up towards hos well defined abs.

Jacob saw the look on her face and immediately covered himself up. Bella moved over to him and moved his hands away from his cock. Without hesitation Bella started mouth fucking him. "Holy Shit!...Oh fuck! Fucking Christ…that feels so good. Mmmm. Awe… Bells slow down! You're gunna make me cum! …Awe fuck you feels so good. Mmmm…Awwwe Just like that." Bella wasn't able to fit much of his cock in her mouth because of how big he it was. She pumped his cock with one hand while her other hand found its way down to her pussy. She was so turned on to him talking to her while she sucked him off. Jacob couldn't stand not pleasuring her. He grabbed her and spun her around while she sucked him. He laid her down on top of him and sat her sex dripping pussy on his face and ate her out until both of them came.

They both redressed in silence and looked at each other before they started back. Jacob was about to say something, but Bella stopped him with a kiss and said, "Not tonight. Jake let's talk about it tomorrow.


End file.
